


Don't Get Too Close (It's Dark Inside)

by orphan_account



Category: Dracula (TV 2013), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Complete, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Supercorp endgame, minor Karamel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy killed Mina and moves to America to create a new identity for herself. She becomes Lena Luthor, after forcing the Luthor family to take her in. She has to live with the guilt of killing the one she loves for all of eternity. But can Kara help her forget and move on? Or will Kara end up just like Mina - whispering profanities with her last breath.Vampire prompt from Tumblr which spiralled out of control - 'Vampire AU where Lena is Lucy from Dracula bcuz Katie McGrath is fuckin amazing'Complete.





	1. Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened here.  
> Quick thing - I won't be making Mon-El a shitty person in this and yes he is currently going out with Kara. SuperCorp endgame obvs. Anyway, hope you enjoy!! Comments are always appreciated,
> 
> -Neha

She has no need for the blanket of dark, nor the panic that occurs when people see her other identity. No one sees her the way she truly is. Lucy Westenra wiped the blood off the edge of her lip with her thumb, popping it into her mouth in a pathetic attempt to quench her omnipresent thirst. 

Lucy could feel her eyes return to their normal, human state as the blood coursed through her body, filling her being with energy and _life_. Her teeth returned to their regular size and Lucy was almost disappointed that she couldn't feed more frequently, even though she knew that would be inhumane. It was naive of her to think that she would ever be able to forget the events of her previous life. 

Predictably, her memories had tormented her for the past few centuries. The taste of Mina's metallic, crimson blood still stained her teeth, and there was nothing Lucy could do about the fact. No matter how hard she tried forgetting dear Mina and moving on, her mind _always_ drifted to her best friend's piercing cerulean blue eyes, pouting lips, and angelic laugh. And then the pain came when she tried to take Mina. She had witnessed firsthand how to turn someone; Grayson had done it to herself, for Christ's sake. But the complications of desire and freedom Lucy felt when she sampled poor Mina's blood were overwhelming to the point where she couldn't stop.  
Lucy screwed her eyes shut, shaking her head as to banish those memories from her disheveled mind. They haunted her when the sun set, when she was able to venture out into the world without fear of persecution for being who she truly was. What she was made into. 

 

Being immortalised was difficult for Lucy. She had managed to deal with the idea of loving another woman, she had even made peace with it. But Lucy had never been able to make peace with Mina's death. Mina's _murder._ Because Lucy herself was the perpetrator. Lucy was the devil incarnate and she had all of eternity to live with that. 

She had gathered her belongings after Mina's death and scrambled out of the house she shared with her best friend. Mina and Alexander Grayson, also known as Dracula, had been married for a while before the incident. Lucy had always known Mina was special, but it was only when Lady Jayne Wetherby had explained to her that her feelings for Mina were a "natural part of a woman's maturation" that she had realised just how special Mina was. Lucy believed her instantly. After all, she had no reason to distrust Lady Wetherby. A few decades later, she learned she couldn't change who she was to please others.  
Grayson had tried to find Lucy but she kept her head down; Grayson would kill her the next time he got the chance, of that Lucy was certain. 

She had moved to America in 1937, hoping for a family to take her in. Lucy had stayed in numerous different houses, never idling too long as her hosts could learn of her true state. 

When she first moved to America, Lucy was looking for a fresh start. She wanted nothing more than to move on from her life in London but she also knew that was impossible. So instead, she changed her name to Lena Murray, a memory of the unrequited love she had for Mina Murray-Grayson. She recalled several instances where Alexander had reminded her friends and family of an important fact - creativity is your ability to take your past and use your intuition to bring it into the now.  
And so her new identity was born. 

Lena found a good enough mark in 1963 when Alexander Luthor was born. The boy shared his name with Grayson and Lena was immediately intrigued. Lena had observed his family for a year until she realised how perfect Lex was - he had a desperate personality, and was in line to inherit a steel manufacturing company called Luthor Corp. At that time, the company was owned by Lionel, Lex's father. Lena was able to blackmail Lionel into adopting her in 1965, threatening to tell Lillian about the brothels he had been funding. Lena had joked that she found it quite admirable that Lionel would want to support the underside of society as she bared her teeth at the pathetic excuse of a man, holding Lionel in a headlock until he agreed. Lionel and Lillian allowed her to reside with them from that week onwards. Lionel's failures as a mentor, as a _father,_ forced Lex to spread his wings, to vent his anger out on something different - aliens.

At the age of 27, Lex had chosen to defy the rules set out by Lionel. Lex changed Luthor Corp to LexCorp, deciding its main purpose to be the systematic destruction of all things supernatural. Lena watched on, proud that he had managed to go against what his parents had told him, however angry that he couldn't accept the simple notion of there being something of another species cohabiting on Earth with humans. Lena was reminded of her mother, how she hadn't accepted her love for Mina. How she had stolen her mother's blood as her first kill. That was the first time she had tasted blood with her heightened senses, besides Grayson's of course, and then... then she bit Mina.  
Lena gulped, repressing those emotions again. 

Lex's mother, Lillian, was a self-righteous bitch, who would stop at nothing to have power. Lena could give her true power, however it came at the cost of her own sanity. Lena despised Lillian, but she wouldn't kill a human being. She couldn't, not again. And she certainly wouldn't turn her; being a vampire was as much of a gift as it was a curse. The darkness wrapped it's slender fingers around Lena's heart, rooting itself in the now pointless veins that were scattered around inside her body.  
Each night, Lena had stalked the streets of Metropolis looking for blood. Lena was under the control of a horrific parasite, who clung to her soul like an unwelcome, unborn child clinging to her mother. When Lex was captured by Superman, it was the best few months of Lena's eternal life. Oh how convenient it had been for her to slip right in and take Lex's place at LexCorp. Lena was prepared for what the job would require from her and immediately set about trying to correct Lex's mistakes, starting with the name. It seemed fitting for the name to be L-Corp, as her name used to be Lucy. 

Lena moved to National City a few months after taking charge of the company. She wanted to change its direction and help do some good for the city. Her aim was to maintain a steady growth of income, whilst also making a difference to the less fortunate civilian population of National City.  
However, in contrast to this admirable aspiration, she currently roamed the streets of National City, under the cover of darkness, looking for another unfortunate animal to stumble into her grasp. Therefore when she heard a disturbance in the air above her, Lena immediately stiffened before ducking into a side-street. Lena could no longer feel the moonlight shining on her pale features and sighed internally at the loss of normalcy. 

Lena strained her ears to pick up any anomalies in the sounds of the night. She had become accustomed to the noises of 2017 National City, so was more than a little surprised when she heard the crackle of static through an earpiece above her. Lena clenched her jaw as she felt the façade of her other self crawl onto her face. When she felt her eyes burn and her face harden, she glanced upwards, towards the direction in which Lena was sure the static was coming from. She sneered - no wonder she couldn't smell the blood, it was smothered by Christ knows how many layers of steel. 

Hovering above Lena, tall and proud in her patriotic blue and crimson costume was none other than Supergirl herself. She had heard of Supergirl - the increasingly popular alien who could stop trains and catch bullets. It made Lena idolise her; she was able to exhibit what made her different. Lena couldn't. Lex had been involved in a public dispute with Superman for the past decade, there was no way he would be okay with _another_ Super.  
The vampire scoffed as she felt her features harden under the strain of her other face. She had never been able to steal a glance at her other face seeing as all the mirrors she passed decided she was unworthy of their trouble. Lena was reminded of the hero in front of her when Supergirl cleared her throat. Lena locked eyes with the other girl. 

The shock on Supergirl's face was unambiguous as Lena's ears were assaulted by the barely audible gasp escaped her mouth. Lena smirked slightly as she looked upon her clothing, which was smothered in blood from that delectable animal. Lena inhaled the alien's scent, pleasantly surprised at the subtle smell of roses and... potstickers? Supergirl's cerulean eyes sparkled beautifully, contrasting perfectly with the determination in her rigid posture. Lena's mouth betrayed her mind as she broke out in a small smile, being reminded of her darling Mina. Strong Mina. Lena clenched her jaw; Mina was _dead._

"Where do you come from?" Supergirl asked, yanking Lena out of her trance. 

Lena pursed her lips before replying in her practiced American accent, "The shadows." 

Supergirl moved her hands to rest on her hips in a supposedly intimidating stance, apparently not seeing the humour in Lena's answer, "Who are you?" 

Lena was in awe of the control the alien had over herself, the way Supergirl managed to have a cold and distant façade while maintaining an air of concern. 

"Not your problem. I assure you I will not harm your precious humans." Lena answered honestly before bobbing her head, "Excuse me." 

Lena began sinking back into the shadows of the narrow street until she heard Supergirl instructing her to wait. Lena clenched her jaw; she thought the days of her being told what to do were over. 

"I can't let you go. You pose a threat to the citizens of National City, citizens I have sworn to protect. I need you to leave my city or else the people I work for will have to take action." Supergirl said as she floated a few meters off the ground, effectively blocking Lena's path. She landed in front of Lena and put her hands on her hips again. It was a power move, and Lena didn't like it. 

"Move." She commanded in a cold manner. 

"Or what?" Supergirl responded whilst stepping forward, forcing Lena to step back or risk the vampire's true identity being compromised. 

Lena sighed before using her inhuman speed to cross the distance towards Supergirl, wrapping her hand around the alien's throat. Lena could feel Supergirl's pulse quicken, maybe from excitement but more likely out of fear. She bared her other teeth, allowing them to reappear. Supergirl gulped, making her throat move under Lena's grasp as the vampire's eyes roamed over her features. Lena found it oddly calming as her eyes locked on to the tenuously rhythmic strum of Supergirl's blood flowing through her body. A sense of nostalgia erupted in Lena's being as she recalled the time her own heart was useful for something other than making her appear normal. Lena tore her eyes away from her pulse, scared that she might not be able to resist the blood of this strange creature, deciding to stare into her eyes instead.  
Lena let her breathing steady as she picked the alien up, raising her by a couple of inches. She heard Supergirl gasp. _That_ was a power move. 

"Do _not_ threaten me." Lena snarled, baring her teeth once again. 

Satisfied that she had made her point, Lena lowered the alien to the ground before taking a few steps back. She was pleasantly surprised that she had managed to withstand the promise of blood, however she did want to get away before she allowed herself the liberty. It was possible; sometimes she couldn't help stealing a sip or two of human blood. Lena had tried not to feed too often. She had tried not feeding for a year but her health deteriorated rapidly and the family she had been staying with at the time in England, the Walters, had to learn of her secret in order to save her life. They had quickly disowned her after Lena was well enough to look after herself again. 

Supergirl nodded before gulping and pushing off from the ground. She rose to a few feet off the ground before she looked down on Lena, "I hope you stay out of trouble, miss." 

Lena offered the girl a small smile before nodding her head in affirmation. The alien tightened her lips before letting out a burst of energy, allowing herself to disappear into the night sky.  
Lena couldn't help but follow the girl with her eyes as Supergirl wove through numerous buildings. Lena ran back to L-Corp, her super-speed coming in handy. 

She reached the doors to her building in less than a minute and was greeted by her trusty assistant, Jessica. Lena strode at a human speed up to her private lift where, along with Jess, she was taken up to her office. Lena rubbed her jaw as she prepared to use her natural English accent. 

Jess passed her boss a pile of papers as soon as they made it to Lena's office and shut the door, "I made some interesting advancements in our search, Miss Luthor." 

"Ah, yes. We must put her on our list immediately." Lena said, skimming through the profile of one Kara Danvers, "Which are the ones you presume make up the High Council?" 

"Mr Maxwell Lord - CEO of Lord Technologies, which he co-owns with Miss Veronica Sinclair, also known as Roulette. She’s a gambler, which is how they fund their company." Jess paused and lifted a sheet from the desk Lena had sat down at, "And finally, the most recent candidate, your mother." 

Lena narrowed her eyes, "Lillian." 

Jess bit the inside of her cheek, a nervous habit she had picked up recently, "Yes, Miss Luthor." 

"How very interesting." Lena nodded, before reviewing Danvers' profile again, "And this one? Where does she fit in?" 

Jess puffed her chest out and smiled, "That, Miss Luthor, is Supergirl." 

 

 

"Is that such a sin?" Lena asked as she went to get a glass of water; it wouldn't do much to satisfy her thirst but it would have to do for now, "Kara protects us." 

Jess shook her head, "She's an alien, Miss Luthor. Kara - Supergirl - can kill us without a second thought. Think about the damage it could cause for humans if she were to turn her back on us." 

"I'm not human." Lena narrowed her eyes, "And besides, she didn't kill me when she had the chance." 

"Was it pity?" Jess knotted her brows together, "Because you are different, just like her?" 

"I'm not sure." Lena mused before shaking her head and picking up another file, "Their corruption and their hubris is unbridled, that's _always_ been the way of The Order of the Dragon. They're readily identified by their overtly grotesque sense of entitlement. Like this one - Maxwell Lord. Ms Danvers isn't corrupt. She is helping people." 

"I'm sure she is, but she is _also_ well versed in the art of deception." Jess pressed, placing her hands on Lena's desk, "Danvers has been able to avoid detection for so long, who's to say she isn't lying about this too?" 

Lena sighed and fixed her assistant with a glare, "You hardly know the girl, Jess." 

"I could say the same to you, Miss Luthor," Jess returned, pursing her lips. 

Lena clenched her jaw in defeat, "Alright. I shall not rid Ms Danvers of suspicion so candidly." 

Jess smiled, "Thank you." 

Lena stood up from her desk and made her way to her sofa, "Tell me more about them." 

Jess followed Lena and sat down, handing her boss a tablet with all available information about Maxwell Lord and Roulette. Jess had been scouring the internet looking for intel on Roulette for weeks ever since Lena had come to her with her suspicions. Jess was more than honoured that her boss had decided to reveal her secret.  
Lena had only told Jess because she needed help. She needed help finding blood, help to stay undetected, help to take down The Order. She needed someone in this century to confide in, like she would do with Mina.  
Lena would find the leader of The Order. And she would kill them before they had the opportunity to hurt any more of her brothers and sisters.  
Lena had lived long enough to see the pain they could cause. The former leader had murdered most of Dracula's family in the mid 1900s. Lena didn't care much that Grayson had to deal with the deaths of his family, but she did worry about the imminent threat The Order possessed against vampires. Lena didn't know where Grayson was, nor did she want to anymore. She had promptly given up when Grayson had threatened her life after she killed Mina. 

Lena blinked and zoned back into the present world, where Jess had began explaining her top 3 choices for the leader of The Order of The Dragon. 

"Roulette, also known as Veronica Sinclair. You met her a couple of years ago?" Lena nodded and Jess continued, "She co-owns the company Lord Technologies with, you guessed it, Maxwell Lord. Lord is a flirt but he is very smart so you do _not_ want to make him angry." 

"Say you were right about Lord and Roulette being the leaders - how do they fund their operations?" 

"Roulette is a gambler," Jess explained, "She likes to take risks. She was able to buy her way up the ranks and force Lord into co-ownership." 

Lena raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "She's clever." 

"Not clever enough. Lord filed a lawsuit against Sinclair. Something about a dispute over the direction of the company," Jess said, pulling up an article from The Daily Planet. 

Lena skimmed through the main body of the article until she noticed the name of the journalist - Clark Kent. Lena wrinkled her nose in remembrance as she recalled the passion with which Lex used to speak of Superman. It was obvious that Clark was Superman but Lena's pathetic excuse of a 'brother' couldn't open his damned eyes to notice what was right there in front of him.  
Lena had pitied her former self for not having the brain capacity to realise Lady Wetherby was fooling her. It was truly obvious, but Lena didn't want to believe Lady Wetherby could do any wrong; after all, she said that Mina had feelings for Lena and that blinded her to reality - unrequited love was the worst kind. 

"And the third candidate is Lillian." Lena said, the name of her current mother tasting bitter in her mouth, like day-old blood that had stained her clothes. 

"She shared her prejudicial ideas about different species with Lex." Jess stated, getting up to grab another folder, "And, some sources say that Lillian frequents a lot of the anti-alien rallies that are organised." 

Lena studied a picture of her mother and pursed her lips, "Whoever it is, I want them caught and persecuted for their crimes." 

"Of course, Miss Luthor." Jess nodded, "Anything else you want me to do tonight?" 

"Schedule another round of the antidote, my skin is burning." Lena said with distaste as she ran her fingers across the skin of her arms, getting a stinging sensation in return. 

Jess nodded and swiftly exited the room. 

Lena was thankful for being the CEO of L-Corp as it meant no one would question her when she went into the lab to mix her own chemicals; all of Lena's employees thought she was evil, why not give them something to talk about? 

Two years prior to becoming the CEO of LexCorp, Lena had worked as a scientist in their Central City laboratories. Despite being useless compared to Mina, Lena _had_ picked up enough information during their midnight hypotheses to figure out how the human body worked. And it also helped that Lillian had shipped her off to boarding school nearly as soon as she entered into the Luthor family.  
Lena produced a serum that would bond with her vampire blood, meaning she would be able to walk in sunlight for at least 10 hours at a time, a feat even Dracula hadn't been able to manage when she last saw him. Jess's mother also had a major role in making her serum work. 

Lena heard a knock at the door and Jess re-entered, "Miss Luthor, you have a new appointment tomorrow morning with Clark Kent." 

Lena sneered before grinding her teeth, "I'll be ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly(ish) updates and idk how many chapters but this will be slow burn. Hope everyone's enjoying it so far!! Lemme know what you think in the comments,
> 
> \- Neha


	2. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Kara and Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a tad late, I have exams in less than two weeks and for some reason I thought it would be better to start this fucking story. *sighs*  
> Shoutout to Aeon-Wolf who beta'd for me! Everyone should totally check out her PJO Supercorp AU if you haven't already, it is amazing!  
> Hope you enjoy... :)
> 
> \- Neha

Lena smoothed her skirt down as she tuned into her surroundings, so that she would be aware of Mr. Kent before he got anywhere near her building. She was sat at her desk, arranging and rearranging her belongings. Lena lifted her head and stared at the wall directly in front of her. Behind that wall, encased in a thick layer of lead, was where she kept a constant supply of blood. Jess's mother worked at National City Hospital and was able to steal enough blood bags to get Lena through at least a few months without having to venture outside. It was very useful when she had to work throughout the night in order to maintain her company's steady income.  
Lena hoped that the lead lining would mean that Supergirl wouldn't be able to see her secret. After they first made acquaintance, Lena had found herself drawn to the hero. Why did she let her go? Was it part of a ridiculous master plan in which Lena was going to be made out as the perpetrator of some horrific event? Lena couldn't figure out the angle at which Supergirl was playing her. 

Lena needed to be there again. She got up out of her chair and put on a large coat. Lena called her driver and stepped into the back of the car, barely acknowledging the man's presence until he asked where she wanted to go. Lena told her driver the directions and was there before she knew it.  
Lena inhaled, allowing the memories to flood back to her, helped by the lingering smell of Supergirl still present in the air. 

"Take five minutes, Alfred." Lena instructed her driver. 

Lena shut the door before the man could respond and snuggled into her coat; the weather didn't really impact her seeing as she was a vampire but there was still a chance that someone might recognise her. It wasn't exactly the best part of town for the CEO of a major technological company to be seen in.  
The wind tousled Lena's hair and she approached the exact spot she had been at the night before. The lifeless corpse of the animal Lena had savaged lay undisturbed by the rest of the world and Lena allowed herself to scan the rest of the area, looking for any disturbances in the immediate vicinity which would imply the discovery of her conversation with Supergirl.  
Finding nothing, Lena allowed herself to relax as she played back the night's events in her mind. Why did she try to joke with the alien? Lena sighed, she was over analysing the situation again. It was a habit. Ever since the incident with Mina when Lena admitted her feelings she had a tendency to analyse the situation to death before making a move. Lena still remembered the confusion on Mina's face when she kissed her. 

_'Has our whole friendship been a pretense?'_

Lena didn't think she would ever be able to forget the disappointment in Mina's eyes that day. It hit her like a knife to her heart, twisting and rooting itself just above her vena cava. Thankfully, they were able to work out their differences and Lena was able to remain a friend to Mina, though, unlike normal wounds, this one never quite healed.  
Mina wanted to become immortalised, like her lover, Grayson. But he wouldn't take her. Lena didn't know why, all she knew was that Mina came running to her when Grayson refused.  
Lena tried to turn Mina to the best of her ability. She copied the exact movements Grayson had used on her. Mina shrunk onto her bed and Lena grabbed her from behind, leaning over to ghost her lips over the skin of Mina's neck. Lena waited for any discomfort or anything that suggested this wasn't a good idea. Getting nothing, Lena pierced Mina's perfect skin with her canines and sucked. It felt so good for Lena to finally get some human blood, seeing as it was very risky due to Dracula's increasingly frequent attacks.  
Then Mina started squirming. Lena knew that she had to release Mina but she couldn't motivate herself to do it. Mina was just so delectable. 

Mina was forcibly trying to extract her best friend off her neck by this point. Lena, on the other hand, had lost all sense of morality. She finally had Mina in her arms again. After she confessed her feelings, their relationship had become strenuous at best. Lena was going through withdrawal and she was determined to make the most of her opportunity.  
Until the opportunity died. Along with Mina. 

Lena inhaled suddenly as she returned back to the present moment. She glanced up at the sky, where the clouds had finally decided to part and make way for the sun. Damn, Lena had forgotten to take the next shot of her antidote. Maybe if she rushed back to L-Corp she would be able to get her treatment before Mr Kent came.  
Lena looked at her watch before realising she had twenty minutes before Mr Kent was due. She looked at her car and then at a snoozing Alfred, deciding it would be better if she just made her own way. Less than a minute later Lena was in the back alley behind L-Corp and was trying to tame her flowing hair. She opened the back door, thankful for Jess's recommendation that she got one, and slipped inside to the laboratories. 

The metal doors clanked shut and Lena's senses were bombarded by whitewashed walls and the stench of overused chemicals. All around her, people busied themselves with work, trying to pretend they weren't previously neglecting their duties.  
No one questioned Lena when she approached a desk and extracted some of her blood with a needle, placing it on a slide to be examined, the puncture wound healing instantly. Grabbing a pen, she labelled the slide as 'No.42' and stuffed it into her pocket.  
Jess's mother, Amanda, would be able to analyse the blood to make sure she was healthy enough to take the antidote which made her immune to the sunlight. Lena used her extraordinary hearing to pinpoint Amanda's movements, which were frantic and rushed.  
Lena frowned; she must be terribly busy at the hospital.  
Lena went the back way out of her companies building and walked to the hospital. She didn't see any immediate danger, seeing as Mr. Kent wouldn't be there for another 15 minutes and the hospital was barely a four minute walk from her company.  
Mina would be proud of Lena, that's what she thought anyway. Mina would be happy that she was able to take down her unintelligent façade and make something of herself despite everything working against her. Mina inspired her to greater independence. Mina would… No. Lena didn't know what Mina would have done or said or thought because Mina was _dead._

Lena sighed as she stepped through the doors and made her way to the front desk at National City Hospital. 

The desk attendant looked up from the computer and fear invaded her features at the sight of the Luthor, "Ms Luthor, w-what do you want?" 

Lena scoffed, "Don't worry, I won't blow anything up. Just tell me if Amanda's free, okay?" Lena hated the way people judged her on her fake family's actions and not her own. 

The attendant narrowed her eyes at the condescending tone Ms Luthor was using but clicked on Amanda's profile on the computer and found that she was on her break. Lena thanked her and wandered back outside. It was likely that Amanda would be in the children's ward helping out; she often went there to take some of her stress away. So that was where Lena went next. 

Suddenly, Lena halted. The remaining colour from her face drained and she gasped. Lena ignored the way her esophagus was closing up and sprinted to the children's ward.  
Amanda lay motionless on the floor, her usually uptight hair splayed around her. A cross was smeared on the floor in blood and Lena's eyes stung. She turned away and gulped, repressing the urge to drink the poor woman's blood. 

Amanda had been there for her like a real friend would. It was unfortunate Lena wouldn't be able to tell her as much. Jess would despise her for getting her mother killed. Hatred rose like the bile in Lena's throat as she wondered how The Order had gotten wind of what Amanda was doing for her. Lena inhaled through her mouth in order to limit the stench of blood attacking her senses.  
How was she going to tell Jess that the only family she had was dead and it was Lena's fault? Lena truly was the Devil incarnate.  
Lena stumbled out of the hospital and back to her company without a glance back. 

 

"Miss Luthor," Jess said when she spotted her boss, "Mr Kent and Miss Danvers are here." 

Lena had completely forgotten about the interview. But right now, she didn't have time to wallow in self-pity. She had an interview with one of the most capable and hard-hitting journalists in the country and-- 

"Danvers?" Lena frowned, recognising the name. She looked towards the young woman and her associate, who were seated in the waiting room next to Lena's office. She prepared to use her American accent and hoped it didn't slip too noticeably while she was talking. 

Jess nodded and opened the door to allow them all into Lena's office. 

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I was not aboard the Venture yesterday." Lena said as she put down her handbag. Of course that was what they were there to talk about.  
The evening prior, Lena was out feeding. There was no way in hell she was prepared to exchange that with a trip into space, no matter how revolutionary the technology. In all truthfulness, Lena's technicians had built half of the mechanics on that ship, but L-Corp would only be remembered for producing a faulty one. 

"Well, that's why we're here." Clark Kent said, a charming smile tugging at his lips. Christ, Lena hated him already. 

"There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow." She lied and moved to take her coat off, "I'm renaming my family's company, and I had to cancel." 

Clark didn't look convinced, "Ah, lucky." 

Lena scoffed; she did not care much for his attitude but decided to compliment him nonetheless, "Lucky is Superman saving the day." 

"Not something one expects a Luthor to say." 

Lena clenched her jaw; she was not really a Luthor.  
She narrowed her eyes at Clark, ready to retort but the girl standing next to him beat her to it. 

"And Supergirl was there too." She woman said, holding a finger up. 

Lena frowned but schooled her features into a smile. She moved to get some water; her throat felt like it was closing up, slowly suffocating her. She was quenched at the mere thought of this woman sparing her life yesterday. 

"And who are you, exactly?" 

"I'm… Kara Danvers. I don't work for The Daily Planet, I work for CatCo Magazine." Lena smiled, the rest of the world drowning out for a second until she realised Kara was looking at her expectantly. Danvers wasn't so good at lying, there was no way she could be the leader of The Order. 

Kara was speaking again but she looked nervous, so Lena decided to rescue her by blagging it, "Right. Can we just speed this along?" Lena looked directly at Clark, afraid that if she looked at Kara she would be mesmerised and would be completely useless for the rest of the interview, "Just ask me what you want to ask me - did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?" 

Clark looked shocked at Lena's bluntness before he smiled again, "Did you?" 

The CEO met Clark's stare with hardened eyes and she replied bitterly, "You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was 'Smith'."  
Lex had ruined her chance at a normal life. But then again, there was nothing normal about being a vampire. 

"Ah, but it's not. It's Luthor." Clark countered. 

"It wasn't always." Lena whispered, more to herself than the reporters until she realised her mistake - she was in a roomful of inhumans who were able to hear more than the regular person. She took a deep breath and recited her perfectly thought-out lie, "I was adopted when I was 4. The person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor." Lena scoffed before turning her chair around to face the outside, "And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis, declared war on Superman, and committed unspeakable crimes. When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my company. To rename it 'L-Corp'. Make it a force for good." Lena grabbed her control and switched on the TV screen to her right, "I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family." 

That part was true; she wanted to change L-Corp for the better, which had started when Lena made the company more tech-based. 

Lena looked into Kara's eyes and didn't see the hardened gaze of yesterday, instead a look of understanding and curiosity. 

"Can you understand that?" Lena asked, tentatively. 

"Yeah." Kara replied with a quick nod of her head. 

Lena remembered Clark was still in the room when he turned to face Kara, a strange look in his eye.  
She rose from her seat and grabbed a memory stick containing knowledge on the part that had caused the explosion from her private safe.  
It was a mere coincidence that her technology was to blame for such attack, but she did not believe in coincidences. It was most likely that Lex or Lillian were trying to set her up. 

"Give me a chance, Mr. Kent." It wasn't really his approval she was looking for but Lena didn't want to be too forthcoming with her advances. Besides, Kara looked like she was about to throw up and all she had done was spoken, "I'm here for a fresh start, let me have one." 

Clark nodded at her, "Good day, Ms Luthor." Lena swallowed at how he had called her by her last name. She was not defined by her last name, or any name for that matter. All that counted was that she did good for her city, no matter what name that was under. 

"Good day." Kara repeated, before adjusting her glasses and making a hasty retreat to the door. 

Lena couldn't help but stare at Kara as she closed the door behind her. This young woman couldn't be Supergirl, could she? But the facts were right there, printed on black and white - Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same. 

The door opened again and Jess entered, "How was it?" 

Forcefully, the vampire smiled and moved to sit down on her sofa, "Not entirely unpleasant, I suppose." 

Jess hummed her understanding and bumped their shoulders together, "At least you didn't murder them." 

Lena sighed and massaged her temples. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

"Miss Luthor?" Jess frowned at the pained expression on her boss's face, "Lena?" 

Lena felt a single tear fall from her eye and shook her head, "Jess, I-I'm so sorry. I got there too late. I was too late and she was lying on the floor and I didn't know what to do. Please, _please_ forgive me." 

"Whatever it is...It can't be that bad, right?" Jess said, placing her comforting hand on Lena's shoulder in an attempt to diminish any form of worry in her boss, "It’s not like... Lillian is trying to kill you again." Jess joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Jess, your mother is dead." 

Jess stared at her, unable to comprehend the words her boss muttered, "W...what?" 

Lena gulped. Maybe it was her destiny to go through life pushing everyone away. At least she had the chance to meet Jessica. 

"I don't know what to say..." Jess whispered, her head cradled in her hands as she sat down on the sofa. 

The vampire offered the girl a sympathetic smile and bit the inside of her cheek, "You don't need to say anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Come rant to me @biclexual-squid for tumblr and @nparmar2 on twitter. Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Neha


	3. Tactility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date, honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, found out I have ADD today which is great. Just before the fucking exams too. Deep breaths, phew  
> Enjoy,
> 
> \- Neha

Lena was in dire need of the serum and without Amanda, the only course of action she could think of was going out and feeding on living beings. She had already drained the last few blood bags from her stash, which allowed her to withstand the sunlight for the past week but the supply was rapidly dwindling.  
Animal blood had a limited impact on Lena's physiology, as it did not contain the same ratios of nutrients, but that had been the safest option for a long time.  
Maybe... Maybe Lena didn't _need_ to sulk in the confined spaces of repression anymore. After all, repression was the theme of her old life. She was Lena Luthor now, respected by most and feared by the rest. 

It had been a week since her interview with Superman and Supergirl. The whole Venture incident had blown over and it turned out Lex was just trying to kill her again.  
The one thing that stuck in the CEO's mind was the earnest manner in which Kara spoke to Lena. It was refreshing to say the least. The vampire would be lying if she didn't admit to herself that she thought about Supergirl often. 

Jess entered her office and Lena shook herself out of her Kara-induced daze, "Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here." 

Lena frowned; they hadn't scheduled a meeting, Kara had no reason to be there, "Send her in." 

"Hi! I'm sorry for dropping in on you like this," Kara smiled as she moved her hands around wildly. 

Lena chuckled at the woman's antics, "What can I do for you?" 

Kara smiled and bit her lip with excitement, "I am going to this fund-raiser for a charity in The Glades and I have to take someone but my boyfriend has to work and he said I should take someone I actually think will be good company and you're the CEO of a major company so I'm sure you will know exactly what to do at these types of events and _wow_ I'm rambling again, it's a nervous habit. I'll stop." 

"So...where do I come in?" Lena asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she processed the hoard of information just thrust at her. 

"Will you accompany me?" Kara asked, and Lena melted at the puppy-dog eyes sent her way. 

This couldn’t be a good idea, a Luthor and a Super. Apart from their family's feud, there were the minor details of Lena being a _vampire_ and Kara being _Supergirl_ to consider.  
In the dead silence, Kara began to shuffle on her feet. Lena couldn't just go on this date- wait what? It wasn’t a date, right? Kara said she had a boyfriend. Maybe this was a prank show and Lena was the victim. She scanned the immediate area for any devices, instead hearing 'say yes' from Jess. 

Lena resisted the urge to roll her eyes and decided to answer the poor girl, "Of course. Tell me where and when." 

Kara jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "Okay, so it's tonight at 6 and I can hire a to car pick you up but I checked earlier and couldn't find any taxi services that would send two separate cars for us to get there on our own and also it would look kind of strange for us to come in different cars when we are meant to be together." 

"I have my own car, Miss Danvers." Lena said, amused. 

"Obviously, but I want to get to know you too!" Kara stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Lena quirked her eyebrow, "There isn't much to know, truly." 

"Oh, please. I'm sure you're fascinating." Kara swatted at Lena's arm. 

"Nope," Lena said, popping the 'p', "I'm just a regular woman. But yes, if you want to travel there together, I can get my driver to pick you up from your residence and then we can go?" 

"Thank you," Kara smiled and Lena swore she saw Mina in the woman in front of her. 

Lena shook her head and mentally cursed herself for reminiscing when she should be focused on the threat of going to a public event with Supergirl. 

Kara stood up abruptly and Lena strained her ears, picking up on a slight commotion near Midvale. 

"I'm so sorry, Lena. I have to uh..." Kara gestured with her hands slightly and Lena nodded, understanding that Supergirl needed to go and help people. 

Lena stood up to and followed Kara to the door, "Of course, see you tonight." 

"Bye." Kara said as she ran out of the room. 

Lena's eyes made contact with the smug look on Jess's face and she scoffed, "What is it, _Jessica?_ " 

Jess grinned, "Nothing, Miss Luthor. Nothing at all." 

Lena narrowed her eyes, "Fine. She just asked me to accompany her on a trip to The Glades." 

"The Glades are the worst part of town, Lena. I really don't think you should be going with her to somewhere so... isolated." Jess frowned and bit the inside of her cheek. 

"Relax, Jess. I can handle myself. I will get out of there as soon as I see anything suspicious." 

Jess sighed, still unsure if she should allow her friend out with someone who could still be the leader of The Order, "Please, call if anything happens, okay?" 

Lena smirked, "This isn't my first rodeo, Jess." 

 

 

  
Lena's car approached Kara's apartment a little before 6 and Alfred opened the door to let the blonde in.  
Lena let her eyes wander over Kara's simple yet striking dark blue dress. It cut off just above her legs and accentuated her muscles perfectly. Lena couldn't stop staring. This was very bad. 

"Kara," Lena started but realised she wouldn't be able to continue her sentence. 

"Hey! You look incredible, by the way." Kara replied. 

Jess had helped Lena pick out her dress, saying something about 'pulling'? Lena didn't know exactly what she would be pulling and she didn't actually care. Lena had decided to go with a tight black dress that hugged her curves. Jess had picked out some 'killer heels' and had thrust them into Lena's face.  
Lena recalled a time in the past when Dracula had described her as voluptuously wanton. And she was made to believe he loved Mina.  
Lena forgot to look away and Kara chuckled, waving her hands in front of her face. 

"You alright, Miss Luthor?" Kara asked, mildly concerned at the suddenly silent CEO. 

Lena coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." Lena cursed mentally before thinking up her excuse, "I haven't been to a public event since the trial." 

Kara nodded, "Your brother's trial was publicised on all the major media outlets, I remember." 

"Including CatCo, if I recall correctly," Lena replied, her eyebrow cocked. 

"Yes, Miss Grant wanted us to get the scoop before anyone else by any means necessary. Obviously it didn’t work because Clark, my friend from the other day, works at the Daily Planet and he was able to exploit one of his sources. It was all quite disappointing, really." 

"I'm sorry he didn't try to blow up the jury," Lena joked, "That would have made it more interesting." 

"Well, I will be there if you need me." Kara replied, placing her hand on the vampire's arm. 

"I shall hold you to that, Miss Danvers." Lena said, bouncing her leg up and down in an attempt to stop the lingering feeling of Mina in the air. 

 

  
The event was undoubtedly one of the most interesting Lena had ever been to. As soon as they got to the venue, Kara helped Lena out of the car and linked their arms together. Mina used to do exactly the same thing.  
People parted like the Red Sea when Kara and Lena walked into the main hall and Lena held her head a little higher.  
One of the several people offered Lena gifts of food, which they pressed upon her with an earnestness that would take no denial. Lena couldn't fathom the reason as to why they would be giving _her_ gifts but took them anyway, fearing that it would be disrespectful to refuse. It made Lena think about what she had been taught in her history class in 1931 about the Germans. It was thought that by depositing money or giving vampires gifts, the damned got safe passage to Hades and The Underworld when they died. It was an odd belief but it made Lena feel wanted. She had never felt wanted as Lucy Westenra, not by her mother, not by her ex-fiance Alistair, not even Mina. 

"Oo! Look, there's the food!" Kara said, shattering Lena's trance-like state. 

Lena chuckled as she was pulled along by Kara. It was a mystery how many people didn't know she was Supergirl given the force at which she was dragging Lena. The vampire looked down at her companion's lithe figure; where did all the food go? Lena shook her head slightly, wondering whether there was a portal leading to another dimension which stole all of Kara's food so she didn't have to digest it.  
Kara had finally stopped stuffing her face with all the appetisers when she saw Lena smirking at her. Kara swallowed everything that was left in her mouth and broke out into a grin, her dimples on full display. 

"Care to join me in a dance?" Kara asked, holding out her hand for Lena to take. 

_"Mina, you know that I struggle to walk when I'm drunk, let alone dance!" Lucy giggled as Mina grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up._

_"Oh, please. I saw you with Alistair at mine and Alexander's wedding. Don't lie to me, Lucy Westenra!" Mina said as her body collided with her best friend's._

_Lucy stared into Mina's eyes, her hands resting on the small of the other woman's back, "I wouldn't dream of it, Mina Grayson."_

"I'm sorry, I don't dance." Lena muttered, trying to escape as quickly as possible. She had made one promise to herself when she became a vampire – she wouldn't show her emotions in public, no matter how much she was hurting. 

"That's okay," Kara replied, frowning, "Is something wrong? Is this too much too soon?" 

Lena remembered what she had said about Lex, "Oh, yes. It hurts too much to think that just a few months ago the people here were tormented by my brother." 

Kara offered Lena a small smile, rubbing her hand up and down Lena's arm, "I'm sorry." 

Lena sighed and she noticed her eyes stinging; God really wasn’t working in her favour today. 

"Let's get you out of here, okay?" Kara said, concern laced in her voice which made Lena smile softly. 

"Thank you." Lena replied, making a mental note to donate at least $5000 to the charity when she got back to L-Corp. 

 

 

Kara's apartment wasn't at all what Lena expected. For some reason when Lena looked at the alien, she thought immediately of a humble, three bedroom bungalow in a secluded part of town. Lena definitely didn’t expect the open-planned modern style of this sleek apartment. There was a full length window at one side of the living room, and Lena suspected that would be where Supergirl flew off from. In the center of the room lay a large, wooly sofa and Lena snorted. Now _that_ was something she expected Kara to own. 

"Sorry about the mess..." Kara said, removing and old top from its previous position on the sofa, "Take a seat, please." 

Lena did as she was asked and sat comfortably on the sofa, placing her handbag on the floor, "You have a lovely home." 

"You're too kind. I originally wanted to get something in a quieter part of town but Alex helped me pay for this one." 

Lena frowned at the mention of the unfamiliar name, "Alex?" 

"Oh, she's my sister." Kara smiled, and Lena made a mental note to look into the blonde's Earth family as well, "Would you like a drink?" 

_Blood, please._ "Um, just water. Thank you." Lena gave the blonde a tight-lipped smile. 

"So, Lena," Kara shouted as she wandered away to get their drinks, "tell me about your past." 

"There's really not much to tell. I was adopted when I was 4 by the Luthors. Then I was sent away to boarding school and now I'm here." 

Kara narrowed her eyes, "That's the official report. Now, tell me the unofficial, unredacted version. Off the record, of course." 

Lena smiled at the reporter's ambition, "Well...I don't really remember my father much but I do have a vague recollection of my mother." Lena stated, picturing Lady Westenra's disapproving look, "She wasn't a very nice woman." 

"What did she do?" Kara frowned. 

"She just didn't..." Lena paused and took a deep breath in before continuing, "She couldn't accept certain things. She wasn't a nice person." 

"Was that why she gave you up for adoption?" Kara asked, returning with two glasses of water. 

Lena chuckled and took a sip, "Wow, you don't hold back, do you? No, it was a bit more complicated than that." 

"We have nothing but time," Lena's eyes locked onto the Kryptonian's and if Lena had a useful heart, it would have skipped a beat. 

The vampire stood up, "I'm so sorry, Kara. I just remembered I had to check in to see if a business deal was going through tonight. Please could you excuse me for a minute?" 

Kara nodded and smiled, "Sure." 

Lena walked out into the corridor and texted Jess to call her with an excuse. Lena had no doubt that Kara would be listening in to their conversation and specified as much in her text. 

Lena's phone rang and she answered, "Jess! What did the businessmen say?" 

"They said that they would prefer if they could do the deal in person with you, Miss Luthor." 

"When will they be back?" Lena asked. 

"They are still here, Miss Luthor. If you come now, you can catch them before they leave." 

Lena had to stop herself from smacking her head on the wall; could the woman be any more obvious? 

"Tell them to wait 10 minutes for me to get there, okay?" Lena said, rubbing her worn-out jaw muscles. The lack of blood was really starting to impact her ability to appear normal. And on top of that, the American accent was getting harder to pull off. 

Lena strolled back into the apartment and found Kara lying on the sofa asleep. Lena smiled and grabbed the blanket off the floor to lay it on the sleeping woman. Lena contemplated staying but thought better of it when she remembered her cravings.  
She grabbed her handbag from the floor and rushed out of the apartment. 

Lena felt her throat closing up on her again and gagged. She needed blood in her system right now.  
She used her speed to grab a couple of low-flying birds and sunk her teeth into their flesh as soon as she ducked into a side-street. As she sucked, Lena could feel her organs regaining their strength and vigour. Lena's posture straightened as she drained the last few drops of blood from the animals. She inhaled deeply and was finally able to catch the scent of the hoards of humans around her. 

The thirst was too strong for her now. Lena scanned the area, seeing two men talking and smoking their cigarettes. Lena grimaced; their blood always tasted the worst with all the nicotine in their system and they would probably die of lung disease soon, anyway.  
A woman was walking out of an apartment complex and Lena smirked. She looked innocent and couldn't be too hard to overpower.  
The woman's dark hair reached her shoulders and Lena could sense the authoritative personality from a great distance. It might not be as easy as Lena first thought; the woman's muscles were barely being suppressed by the tight top she was wearing underneath her leather jacket. The skinny jeans were making Lena's mouth water with anticipation and she licked her lips. This was going to be fun. 

Lena approached the woman in her human form and stopped her before she went back into the apartment complex, "Excuse me! Can you help me?" 

The woman turned and smiled despite her tired visage, making her dimples show, "How can I help?" 

Lena clenched her jaw; she _had_ to pick the one person in range who was a cop, "I think I saw some dead animals and it was really distressing." 

"Where did you see them?" The officer asked Lena, who walked in front to lead them both to the carcasses she had left. 

The woman sneered at the sight of the dead animals and crouched down to examine them. Lena could tell that it would only be a matter of time before she saw the two puncture wounds on the bodies of the birds. 

"Officer?" Lena asked after a few moments. 

"Sorry," The cop said and got up again, "This is a crime scene." 

Lena frowned at the speed at which she had deciphered that. She decided that it would be smart to stay close to this woman. Maybe she could be brought in on her operation against The Order. Lena could certainly use the extra support from the Police Department but cops usually had a very binary moral compass so the chances of this woman helping Lena was minimal. 

"Did you see anything that could suggest who did this?" The cop asked. 

Lena rubbed her forehead, pretending to remember details, "I...I don't think so. There might have been a man who walked out of here but I don't know." 

The officer nodded and placed her hand on Lena's arm, "Okay. Do you think you could come with me to the station and get a sketch of the man?" 

Lena gulped and shrugged, "I'm not sure." 

The officer offered Lena a small smile, "Come on. We have to at least try, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggieeee!!! Also because of the exams I probably won't be able to update next week, but I will try my best!!  
> Nearly forgot, I did a drawing of what I imagined Lena/Lucy to look like, it is on my tumblr and as soon as I get to a laptop I will post the link!  
> Thank you all for reading and stuff,
> 
> \- Neha
> 
> UPDATE - https://tmblr.co/ZXQ-Eh2LPYYaz <\-- Imagine Lena looking like that but like not smiling lol


	4. Treaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Maggie talk, and shit goes down with Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating last week, it is so hectic rn with exam shite. I'm claiming this as English Fiction revision... Lol season finale was emotional, jeez and Mon-El sacrificed himself so I guess he turned out good (not entirely convinced tho).  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry again for the messed-up schedules
> 
> -Neha

The woman had identified herself as Detective Maggie Sawyer of the National City Police Department during the journey to her precinct. Lena had been allowed in the passenger seat of Sawyer's car, meaning the vampire was able to keep her in view at all times.  
The original desire for blood had worn off the longer Lena sat in the car, knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to drain the blood of an N.C.P.D officer and get away with it. 

"What were you doing out, Miss Luthor?" Sawyer asked and Lena clenched her jaw; she already knew her name which meant she probably had her reservations about the Luthors. 

Lena raised her eyebrow slightly, "I was with a woman. She was so sweet and cute but she doesn't like me like that. I'm not sure she actually likes me as a person, let alone as a romantic interest." Lena added as an afterthought. 

Sawyer chuckled, "A lady-loving Luthor. Interesting." 

Lena smiled, she liked the woman's direct approach, "My mother hated me for it." Lena remembered she wasn't Lucy Westenra anymore and continued, "That's what made her favour Lex. That and the fact that I'm not really a Luthor." 

"Must have been hard, growing up with different views than your parents." Sawyer said, swinging the car right towards the precinct. 

Lena shrugged, "Lionel was abnormally kind to me, so I guess it wasn't as hard as it could have been." 

"My family was pretty messed up too." Sawyer said as Lena turned towards the other girl, giving her full attention, "My mum died when I was 14. I loved her with everything I had but that wasn’t enough." She smiled sadly as she parked up. 

Curiosity got the better of Lena, "What happened to her?" 

Sawyer smiled and shook her head, "Ask me again when I've had 5 drinks at least." 

Lena laughed. It was truly a wonder how Maggie was able to insert humour into the most awkward of situations.  
They got out of the car and Maggie lead the way, giving death-stares to anyone who got in their path. They approached the front desk and the sergeant looked up, the wrinkles on her face screwing up slightly as she grimaced at Maggie. 

"What?" She stated, clearly more interested in Lord of The Flies to listen to them. 

Lena smiled, "Have you got to the part where Piggy dies yet?" 

The woman scoffed, "Well, jeez, Miss Luthor. Thanks for spoiling it for me." She closed the book and inhaled deeply, as if to prepare herself for the worst, "What did you do?" 

Lena sneered, ready to retort but felt Maggie's hand around her arm. 

"I need to get a statement from Miss Luthor and also I need you to book Gonzalez." Maggie stated as she maneuvered Lena away from the desk sergeant. 

Once there was a suitable amount of distance, Lena yanked her arm out of Maggie's grip, "Who was that?" 

Maggie smiled, "Sergeant Platt. Lovely woman once you get to know her, disregard the tough exterior, ignore the constant sarcasm, maybe imagine her with a smile once in awhile. But yeah, best sergeant I could hope for." 

Lena chuckled, shaking her head. 

"So if you would like to sit down I can get the artist to come in and you can describe what the man looked like, okay?" Maggie said, allowing Lena to take a seat next to her desk. 

Lena nodded. She looked around at the precinct. It wasn't massive and, from what Lena could see, it was severely understaffed. Maggie's desk was covered in old case files and a picture of herself with another woman. The other woman had short brown hair and was grinning without a care in the world. It looked like it had been taken during an ice skating trip. Lena smiled at this but then something else caught her eye: a case file labelled 'Grayson'. She frowned, could it be the same Grayson? 

"Miss Luthor?" Lena's head snapped back up to Maggie who smiled, "I asked if you wanted any coffee." 

"No. Thank you." Lena gave her a tight-lipped smile. 

"Okay, well I'm gonna be super cranky if I don't have mine. Give me two minutes." Maggie said, and she turned the corner back the way they came. 

Lena listened to the receding steps until she was sure it was clear. There were no other officers in the immediate vicinity so Lena rose from her chair slowly. She opened the case file and was impressed. Maggie had been able to track Grayson's movements for the past few decades. In 1937 Grayson had travelled by ship to America, one year after Lena had. In 1963, Grayson moved to Metropolis, the _same_ year as Lena had.  
Lena dropped the papers as she struggled to breathe. Grayson was stalking his prey. He was playing the long game. It was likely that he had multiple opportunities to kill Lena but instead he wanted her to suffer by knowing he was watching her. He had the ability to end her life whenever it pleased him. He was probably watching her now. 

Lena whipped around in time to hear the steps of another person. She folded the sheets back as she found them with her inhuman speed, taking a seat again. Lena crossed her legs and tried to slow her breathing. She caught sight of the man immediately and tensed. Dracula's sharp suit clung to his muscles a little too tightly, but he was still as appealing as ever, even if she did prefer women. 

"Ah. Miss Westenra." Grayson said, sauntering towards Maggie's desk, "Fancy seeing you here." 

"Alexander, how di-" Lena gulped, and couldn’t help her it when her accent slipped into English, "What are you doing here?" 

Grayson tsked. He walked over to the desk, grabbing the photo of Maggie and the other woman and examining it thoroughly, "Ravishing." 

Lena closed her eyes to compose herself, "Grayson, you need to leave." 

"But why, Miss Westenra?" Grayson asked, placing his fingers delicately on Lena's jaw, "I'm having so much _fun_ here in National City. I think I might stick around for a while." 

"You can't." Lena shook her head, "Everyone will find out that you are Dracula. Everyone will hate you and you won't be able to look at yourself. You are a monster, Grayson. I will not let you corrupt this city." 

Grayson snarled and his canines emerged, " _I'm_ a monster? You killed my wife and fled before you could pay for your sins." 

Lena clenched her jaw, "She wanted to be turned and you didn't do it. She came to me because you failed to do what she wanted. You failed Mina." 

Grayson grabbed Lena by the throat and sneered, his teeth centimeters away from the skin of Lena's neck. Lena didn't have the strength to counter his attack, but still she squirmed. 

"You will pay for your mistakes, Lucy." Grayson whispered, "I will make sure of it." 

There was a rush of wind and before she knew it, Lena was alone again. She took a deep, steadying breath to calm herself down. 

"This dumb-ass government can't even afford coffee." Maggie re-entered the room and sat down at her desk. She smiled widely, almost predatory, "Are you ready to catch this bastard?" 

Lena nodded as her breathing returned to normal and another man escorted her to a smaller room. To Lena, it looked like an interrogation room and that made her nervous. The man sat down across from Lena, identifying himself as the Gonzalez Maggie talked about. 

"Miss Luthor, is it?" Lena nodded so he continued, "Do you remember any distinguishing physical attributes to the man you saw?" 

Lena bit the inside of her cheek and started to describe her good old friend Alexander Grayson, "He was tall, maybe a foot taller than me, I think. Um...black hair, slicked backwards using _way_ too much gel." 

Gonzalez nodded and started to build up a profile of the perpetrator on his tablet, "Face structure?" 

"I'm not too sure on that one," Lena lied, thinking it might be a bit suspicious if she was able to recall every detail about Grayson, "But I do remember his eyes. They were a steely blue colour." 

"Like this?" The officer asked, tilting his tablet towards Lena. 

Lena shuddered, immediately recognising the man on the screen, "Yes. That's him." 

Gonzalez smiled and got up off the chair, "Thank you, Miss Luthor. You can leave now and we will call you if we make any advances in this case." 

Lena returned his smile and quickly escaped the interrogation room. She spotted Maggie at her desk looking at Grayson's case file. Lena pretended to be shocked and gulped. 

"Lena? What's wrong?" Maggie asked, concern laced in her voice as she got up from her desk. 

Lena braced herself on the desk, "That's the man I saw in the alley." 

Maggie's brows creased in confusion, "This man?" Lena nodded, "Are you sure, Lena?" 

"Yes! I know what I saw, Maggie!" Lena shouted, "It was him. I'm positive." 

"Well...This case just got way more interesting." Maggie replied, sinking back into her chair. 

 

 

Lena rolled her shoulders as the signs of her withdrawal began to present themselves. She had been briefed on Grayson's case by Maggie and had made noticeable developments. The detective had also given her a business card, just in case of emergencies. 

If she could defeat Grayson she would be able to beat The Order easily. 

Lena relaxed back into her desk chair at L-Corp and unlocked her laptop as she prepared to inspect Kara's personal life, specifically her Earth family.  
In her M.I.T days she and Lex had built up a database full of the world's secrets, including aliens. She was able to find Kara's profile with ease and she decided that she would need to find out about the woman's Earth family too. 

Lena found lots of interesting information about Kara's adoptive sister, Alexandra Danvers. It said in the files that the woman was a scientific genius who went through an advanced course at Midvale University before moving to National City to work for the Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO). That last part was a secret though, one which Lena intended to keep.  
Lena understood why people had to keep secrets, it was usually to protect the one's they loved. She did it to herself for most of her life as Lucy by not accepting her love for Mina as anything other than platonic.  
Lena had an unfortunate habit of using friendships as pretenses. 

She sifted through the images she found of Alex and startled when she spotted a familiar picture. It was of Alex snuggled into another woman's side, both of them engulfed in coats far too big for their statures. Alex Danvers knew Detective Sawyer.  
Maybe if she got closer to Maggie she would be able to spend more time with Kara and work out why Supergirl was acting so damn nice to her. She was a _vampire,_ for God’s sake. Lena didn’t deserve to be treated like a real person.  
Lena sighed and pushed her selfish thoughts out of her mind. She was thinking about herself when there were the small problems of The Order and Supergirl still looming over her. 

Deciding she would be easily distractible for the rest of the day, Lena called her assistant in to help her. 

Jess all but ran into the room, her pen and notebook already in her hand, “How can I help?” 

“I just need company, please? And some help researching Kara’s Earth family.” Lena said, grabbing another laptop for Jess to use. 

“On a first name basis already,” Jess observed, “I hope you don’t get attached to this one.” 

“I hope not either.” She offered the other girl a tight-lipped smile, “Now, let’s get on with some work.” 

Jess huffed playfully at the sudden change of subject, but allowed herself to be directed to the database Lex and Lena had built. 

 

In silence, the pair scrutinised every part of Kara’s life. Eventually, they concluded their investigation and decided to discuss their findings over coffee, seeing as it was now the early morning. They walked a short distance to a 24-hour café and quickly sat down, relishing in the warmth from their drinks. 

“Kara Danvers Zor-El is a saint.” Jess groaned, “I couldn’t find anything questionable apart from the whole Red Kryptonite incident last year.” 

“Wait, what happened?” Lena said, mentally berating herself for not knowing about that, “What did she do?” 

“The city was reduced to chaos, Lena. She went crazy and was basically a human wrecking ball. It was horrific. The public were awkward with her for a while until a few weeks later when they were prepared to sacrifice themselves for her. It was a strange period.” Jess waved her hand in dismissal, "That was also around the time when The Streak made his first appearance." 

Lena perked up in her chair thankful that she knew at least some relevant information, "Barry Allen.” 

Jess smiled, "Yes. He has crossed over dimensions a few times. He always brings trouble with him." 

"Enough trouble for him to become a threat?" Lena asked, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Jess shook her head, "I shouldn't think so. The CatCo security cameras showed Allen and Danvers together, so if Supergirl trusts him then he can't be too dangerous." 

Lena pursed her lips, "We should still keep an eye on him, though. Just in case he isn't as moral as he seems." Lena unlocked her laptop, "Kara has a close-knit group of friends. James 'Jimmy' Olsen is a photographer for CatCo." 

Jess looked at the man on Lena's screen and frowned, "He was with Danvers and Allen too in the footage." 

"Kara trusts him with secrets, who's to say he doesn't have any of his own." Lena raised her eyebrow, "Put constant surveillance on him and Winslow Schott Jr. They seem to be the people Kara trusts the most. And do a background check on General Lucy Lane and her sister Lois, they are bound to know something about Kara.” 

Jess nodded, "What about Cat Grant? She is the most powerful person in National City." 

"Kara had been her secretary for years, she might know something." Lena replied, "I'm going to establish a friendship with Maggie Sawyer. That will get me close to Kara." 

Jess coughed and spilled some of her coffee on the table, "Lena. We've been over this! You can't get attached to Ms Danvers." 

Lena waved her hand in dismissal, "Yes, I know. She's Supergirl and could be the leader of The Order." 

Jess leaned forward in her chair, "Please take this threat seriously, Lena. You've barely known her a week and you already think you can trust her. Do you know how dangerous that is?" 

"I am a vampire, Jessica." She whispered, conscious of the people coming in and out of the café, "I know when people are lying to me. I will get to the truth one way or another." 

Jess sighed at the stubbornness but accepted her boss's response, "Then you will need to know about Mike, Kara's boyfriend." 

Recognition sparked in Lena’s mind, “Show me a picture of him.” 

The man displayed on Jess’s laptop screen was tall in stature, a grave countenance on his face, as if he had seen the destruction of planets. Lena knew better though.  
He had brown hair and dark blue eyes, and was the live version of a mannequin. Not even a trace of stubble was present on his flawless face.  
Lena inhaled sharply. She knew this man. 

Lena grabbed her coat and stumbled out of the cafe, careful not to arouse too much suspicion. She could hear Jess calling after her but it didn’t seem to matter. Nothing mattered apart from him. 

Her feet moved on instinct and led Lena back to her apartment. Contrary to popular belief, the vampire preferred not to live in luxury, deciding on a much less flashy building to her old Victorian home. Besides, she rarely returned home, instead choosing to work.  
Lena collapsed on her bed as soon as she got inside. 

Jesus _Christ_ , she thought, how could this be happening now? It wasn't possible.  
Lena shut her eyes tightly and willed the situation out of her mind.  
When it inevitably didn’t work, Lena sat up in her bed and cradled her body in her arms, gently rocking until she was too tired to continue.  
She would visit Kara tomorrow. She would tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time I'm afraid, it was more of a connecter chapter. I do not support LeMon at all so chill... Does the whole Lucy/Lena thing make sense? I feel like it's really confusing XD
> 
> \- Neha


	5. Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just drinks, definitely not a date again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm actually on time with this update!! Ehem anyway, have fun,
> 
> \- Neha

 

“Lena! Surprise visit to CatCo?” Kara exclaimed when Lena showed up at her workplace the next morning. 

Lena smiled and folded her arms. She didn’t want to risk engulfing the woman in a hug and ruining their friendship, “No, I’m here to speak to you, actually.” 

“You are?” Kara looked surprised and a crease began to form on her forehead, “What’s wrong?” 

“Uh,” Lena looked away from Kara’s gaze, regretting it instantly when _he_ came into view. 

Mon-El took large strides to get to them, his tight shirt and spotty bow-tie looking out of place to Lena. He had always dressed in black when she had known him.  
Mon-El locked eyes with Lena and they stared at each other until the latter decided to look away. 

“Hi, I’m Mike,” he said, and Lena had to clench her jaw to suppress her scoff at the mundane name, “nice to meet you.” 

Lena tried not to roll her eyes and decided to humour him, “Lena Luthor.” 

‘Mike’ nodded and smiled, looking between the two women when realisation dawned on him, “Oh, I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?” 

“Kind o--” 

“No, of course not.” Lena cut in, “I just wanted to apologise to my friend for leaving so soon yesterday.” 

Lena wanted to commit Kara’s smile to memory, to memorise it and draw it and frame it. But no picture could ever do Kara justice. She was a sea of perfection. And Lena was happily drowning. 

“And I’m sorry for falling asleep on you,” Kara replied, “I guess I just had a really long day.” 

Lena shook her head, “No need to apologise, truly.” She paused, building up the courage to ask her next question, “Say, how about we go out for drinks tonight to make up for it?” 

Kara sighed, “Lena, I would love to but I just have so much work to do.” 

Lena smiled humourlessly, “It’s totally fine, I get it. I will leave you to it.” Lena unfolded her arms, “I will...see you when I see you.” 

“Wait, Lena,” Kara said as she got her phone out, “I can text you when I’m free, if you want?” 

Lena smiled again, this time gratefully, “Of course.” She inputted her personal phone number and saved herself as a contact on Kara’s phone. 

It might be useful to have Supergirl in her contacts. There was an awkward silence until _he_ decided to speak. 

“Goodbye, Luthor.” Mon-El spat, his voice harsh and stubborn. Lena had forgotten he was there; so had Kara. Being this close to the alien meant that Lena could hear her strange heart-beat. It was incessant and rhythmic and oh so magical. The Girl of Steel had a working heart. 

Lena saw Kara glance questioningly in his direction, prompting him to stick his hand out to the vampire. 

“I mean, it was a pleasure.” Mon-El said, “Bye.” 

Lena took his hand and shook it with just the right amount of force to cripple any human. But she knew better; this man was not from Earth. 

“Kara.” Lena nodded her farewell before exiting the building. 

That certainly hadn’t gone how she had planned. Kara was in love with Mon-El and that was that. It wasn’t as if a person could just fall out of love with someone else. Lena had been trying to forget Mina for the past century with no luck, for Christ’s sake. 

Lena got in her car and Alfred drove her to L-Corp to start her day.  
It was barely Monday morning and she already knew it was going to be a terrible week. 

Jess spotted her entering and ran up to her, her heels clicking on the floor like an incessant beat that Lena could not deal with at the moment for fear of being reminded of Kara. 

“Miss Luthor!” Jess called over the hubbub of the other employees and started dragging Lena to the elevator, “Where were you? I’ve been trying to contact you since yesterday.” 

She massaged her temples and growled under her breathe. The doors closed and she composed herself, “Sorry.” 

Jess looked surprised for a moment, “That’s it? I have been worried sick, Lena.” 

Lena scowled, “I have told you multiple times, Miss Chen. Don’t. Worry. About. Me.” She punctuated each word with a step until her secretary was huddled in the corner, “I can look after myself.” 

Jess exhaled loudly when Lena stepped back. She readjusted her blazer and straightened her skirt in time for the doors to reopen. They exited side-by-side, the powerful duo who were determined to make L-Corp good again. 

“What meetings do I have today?” Lena asked softly, almost apologetically. 

“You don’t have any scheduled meetings, just a request from Wayne Industries.” Jess stated professionally when they got into her boss’s office, “They want to know if the board will be pushing the alien detection device.” 

Lena groaned. She hated Bruce Wayne, the vigilante and all-round arrogant snob. But he was her ally in that Luthor Corp had been trading with Wayne Industries for years, even before Lex had taken control. Lena was sure that once she was tired of this life as a Luthor, she would sell her company to Bruce. It was only right, seeing as he had done the majority of the work in keeping L-Corp afloat financially and reputably. 

"Tell Mr Wayne that if he wants an alien detection device, then he should get his own engineers to build him one." Lena stated, moving to look at the view from her balcony, "And Jess, how much would it cost for me to buy Lord Technologies?" 

"Around $2 million, why?" 

Lena smirked but didn't answer her secretary's question, "Start forging some documents which show Roulette was embezzling from her company. I want to see how she reacts." 

“You think she’s the leader of The Order?” Jess asked, “What do we have on her?” 

“That’s the problem, we don’t have much information on her. I need to get closer to her, gain her friendship.” 

“No offence, Lena, but she doesn’t seem like someone who wants to make friends.” 

“True,” Lena replied, “What about if I become her boss? Buying Lord Tech will allow me to do that.” 

“It would, however where do we get $2 million from?” Jess questioned, “It’s not like we have a gold mine in our possession.” 

Lena smiled, “Yes we do.” 

 

 

Getting in contact with Josef Cervenca was the easy part. After Grayson cast him out for feeding on the humans, Lena had been able to scoop him off the sidewalks of her London neighborhood. She gave him clean clothes and a place to reside; it wasn't like anyone was going to disturb her after she killed Mina. Grayson was long gone by the time Josef had become a trusted member of Lena's pack. 

Lena grabbed her phone and dialed his number. After two rings his assistant picked up. 

"Is Joe there, Miss Thomas?" Lena spoke into the phone in her English accent, familiar with the old woman who looked after Josef. 

"Lucy?" Josef said, his voice rough from sleep, "What's wrong?" 

"I need some help." She said. 

"What kind of help?" Josef replied, an unsure tone creeping into his voice, "Do you want me to kill someone?" 

Lena let out a bark of laughter, being reminded of old times. 

"No, Josef, no killings I'm afraid." Lena swallowed thickly before continuing, "Although Grayson did reveal himself. He has been watching me for some time." 

"Are you hurt?" 

"No no, I'm fine." Jess entered the room again and the vampire nodded her head in acknowledgment. Remembering the purpose for her call she continued, "Now unfortunately this isn't a social call. I need your help with Grayson." 

"What do you want me to do?" He asked tentatively. 

"Come to National City, bring your wealth. And also bring any other vampires you know." 

Josef chuckled, "Why do you need my money?" 

Lena grimaced; it would be hard to convince him to hand over $2 million. 

"We are going to buy Lord Technologies so that we can find the Ordo Draco. You have sufficient funds and it is in your best interests to help me." 

"That's a lot of money, Lucy." He paused, "I suppose I should help you, seeing as the Order are still hunting vampires. I will be in National City by tonight." 

Lena breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Josef. Your generosity shall be rewarded." 

"Sure, see you soon." He ended the call before Lena could respond. 

The vampire shook her head lightly and smiled. It had been too long since she had talked to her friend. Josef had really been there for her after she killed Mina and Lena was indebted to him. 

Lena's phone vibrated and she was brought back from her reminiscent thoughts. 

_**[Unknown 12:18]:** Lena! It's only me. Are you free for lunch?_

_**[Unknown 12:18]:** Darn, I meant it's Kara, sorry_

Lena allowed herself a small smile and saved Supergirl in her contacts. 

_**[Lena 12:19]:** Give me ten minutes. _

The vampire got up from her desk and travelled to the far side of her office. She pressed the button concealed behind a plant vase and the wall shifted.  
The wall moved backwards and then across, revealing a dimly lit corridor. She moved through the area silently, stopping when she reached a bolted door.  
An ominous chill ran down Lena's spine and she shuddered before she could stop herself. This was what she hated the most – needing to placate her thirst for blood. To make the situation worse, they were the last of the blood packages Amanda had been able to steal. 

She opened the safe in the far corner and took out the last bag. Reluctantly she put it to her lips and sucked, feeling the blood meet her tongue first and then trickle down her throat. 

That would appease her thirst for the week, hopefully. 

_**[Supergirl 12:24]:** Meet you at CatCo then _

 

  
The journey was strangely quiet with Lena not feeling the pull of her thirst anymore. She could smell the blood on everyone but it didn't seem to do anything to her body. There weren't any flash-backs of Mina, no creepy urges to smell everyone who passed. It was almost as if thinking about Kara stopped everything wrong in Lena's life. 

Lena rested her forehead against the window, enjoying the small bumps along the road and the sensation it provoked. It was good to be able to feel again.  
She reached the CatCo building quickly and was allowed up to the top floor.  
She stood in the middle of the floor, scanning for Kara's wavy blonde hair or striking cerulean eyes. 

Lena clenched her jaw when she realised Kara was with Mon-El. She tuned into their conversation. 

"Alex said that she doesn't like you, and frankly, I'm not sure I do either." Kara said to Mon-El. 

Lena couldn't help the smile that broke out on her features. 

"Your sister is a lesbian, of course she doesn't _like_ me. You aren't gay, and you have liked me for months but now that your sister says _this_ you don't want to go out with me?" 

Lena was conscious of Mon-El's movements. He was almost on top of Kara. She needed to intervene. 

"Hey, Mike!" Lena called, "Is there a problem here?" 

Kara shook her head pleadingly, whilst Mon-El just narrowed his eyes. God, Lena wanted to choke him with his stupid bow-tie. 

"Lena, it's fine, we were just having a discussion." Kara said, trying to pull Lena away from the man she currently held in a death stare. 

"Kiera!" A booming voice came from the office at the far end of the room. 

Kara looked between the two and grimaced. 

"Kiera, if I have to call you one more time, your office will be given to Mr. Carr and his collection of pathetic figurines." The voice came again. 

Kara pursed her lips in defiance but then gave in a second later.  
She ran into Cat Grant's office with apologies and begs flowing off her tongue. 

Lena ignored her. She still stared at Mon-El, making sure he knew she meant business. 

"I swear to God, if you so much as look at her the wrong way," Lena snarled. 

Mon-El cut in, "You'll what? Kill me? Yeah, good luck." He stepped closer, toying with Lena's necklace, "You...you _stupid_ creature. You really think you can defeat me?" 

Lena smirked, "You're just a clone, Mon-El, and Kara will find out." 

"If you tell her, you will have to face the full wrath of the Ordo Draco. And I don't think you want that, Lucy." 

"Kara's smart, maybe she'll figure it out on her own." Lena raised her eyebrow, but stepped away from the man, creating enough distance between them. 

"I suppose she is." Mon-El replied, "So much so, that she probably knows you're a vampire." 

Lena shook her head and smiled at the pathetic man, "Screw you, Mon-El of Krypton." 

Kara bounced back before Mon-El could retort. She looked between the two and Lena forced a smile. 

Kara grinned, "Ready to go?" 

"Of course," Lena replied, mirroring the alien's smile. 

Kara threaded their fingers together after waving good-bye to Mon-El and it took all the willpower Lena had not to scoff. 

 

"Where are you taking me, Miss Danvers?" Lena asked after walking for at least 20 minutes. 

They were somewhere in the middle of town but Lena hadn't seen this specific area yet. It was run-down and gave off an air of uncertainty, reminding Lena of the old days in London.  
Lena smiled sadly, squeezing Mina's arm as a tether to her own reality. Mina rubbed softly at her arm, comforting Lena. The vampire turned around to face her companion, knowing that her mind was playing tricks on her again. It wasn't her darling Mina. It would never be her Mina again. 

Kara grinned and Lena couldn't help but notice the little scar above her eyebrow. How did Supergirl get her scar? As far as she knew, nothing could hurt the Girl of Steel.  
Kara pulled her a little while longer until she stopped at a dumpster. 

Lena looked around, trying to hide her distaste for the area, "You brought me to a bin?" She let the English word slip, but before she could take it back Kara responded. 

She laughed, "No, silly! Come this way." 

The building behind the dumpster was tall and grey. There was absolutely nothing distinguishable about it, apart from the lack of windows.  
Kara knocked on a door hidden discretely behind the dumpster and a lock clicked. A man snuck his head around the side of the door and eyed them suspiciously. 

"Hey, Maggie said we could come," Kara said, smiling at the man, "as long as we say something about a Dollywood?" 

The man rolled his eyes but opened the door to allow the two women in, "What drinks would you like?" 

"Club soda, please." Kara smiled again. 

"I will have a glass of whiskey, thank you." Lena was thankful that she didn't have to deal with her cravings at the moment.  
She wondered if Supergirl could smell the traces of blood in her, but distracted herself quickly. It would be horrific if Kara knew about her vampirism; she would have lost a good friend. 

Lena looked around the dingy establishment, if it could be called that. She wasn't really one to judge, but this place didn't look very hygienic at all. 

Kara lead Lena to a table near an ongoing pool game and they sat down on the stools. 

"So," Kara started, prompting Lena to look up, "I'm sorry again for falling asleep." 

Lena chuckled, "Well, if we are doing the apologies again - I'm sorry for going without leaving a note." 

"Hey, what happened at the fundraiser?" Kara asked, the crease forming on her brow, "You kind of freaked out when I asked you to dance." 

Lena chewed her bottom lip whilst contemplating her answer, "Uh... someone in my past said those exact words and it just made me feel something I forgot... I don't know." 

Kara smiled sadly, "You don't have to be afraid of your past, Lena." She grabbed the vampire's hand from across the table, "Embrace it." 

Lena stared at their interlocked fingers and clenched her jaw to suppress her tears. Kara was showing her kindness and compassion that she just didn't deserve. It was like she was taking away Lena's pain and hurt, even just for a second, but that was long enough to remind her that she wasn't alone. That there was still hope. 

"Thank you, Kara. You have helped me more than you will ever know." 

Kara chuckled, "You need to open up to someone, so why shouldn't it be me?" 

_Because we are both lying to each other about our identities._

"I barely know you, Miss Danvers." Lena snarked, raised an eyebrow. 

"You know me well enough to go to a bar with me." 

"Touché." 

Lena regretted her choice of words as soon as she said it. She was transported back by her memories into the large hall. Alistair was fencing against Daniel Davenport. Lady Westenra was trying to make Jonathan Harker feel inferior to them by flashing her money around. And Mina was-- 

"Lena?" A voice came. Lena couldn’t focus. Her two worlds were merging into one as a vision of Mina fleeted before her eyes. 

"Lena?" The voice was louder this time, more insistent, "Are you still with me?" 

Lena shook herself out of the daze and smiled curtly, "Sorry." 

"We really need to stop apologising to each other. How about we ban that word from our conversations? And if the other person says _it_ then they have to do a punishment." 

Lena narrowed her eyes in contemplation, "Deal." 

Kara grinned. The CEO was actually warming up to the idea of becoming Kara's friend, and someday maybe more. Maybe best friends. Like Mina used to be. 

The bartender came over and gave the pair their drinks. Lena took a small sip of her whiskey, reveling in the way it trickled down throat, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. 

"So, Kara, tell me about Mike," Lena said, resting her elbows on the table and ignoring the unsanitary surface, "He seems...nice." 

"He is," Kara smiled politely, "We only recently got together though." 

"Oh, how long have you known him?" Lena asked, wanting to know if he was playing the long game. 

"Um, around a month. He told me he loved me about a week ago, and he's kind of cute so I decided why not?" 

"He seems... unearthly." Lena joked, trying to use the humour to mask her discomfort. 

Kara barked out a laugh, "Yeah, funny you should mention that. He actually isn't from this planet." 

"Oh, do tell." Lena pryed. 

Kara opened her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out, as if she wasn't really meant to let that information slip, especially not to the adoptive sister of Earth's most notorious alien hater. 

Lena continued to stare at Kara, Kara's lips to be more exact. They were tinted light pink, such a stark contrast to when she was Supergirl, with her almost blood-red lipstick. Both shades appealed to Lena, more than she would care to admit. 

"So... I'm an alien." Kara stated as she fiddled with her glasses, "And Mike - Mon-El - is also an alien. He actually came from a planet similar to mine." 

Lena chewed the inside of her cheek. Kara was trusting her with two very big secrets. Why? What was her motive - fear, love? Lena closed her eyes as she reprimanded herself for thinking about love. 

"Is that... okay?" Kara asked, still fiddling with her glasses and not making eye-contact with the vampire. 

"Yes." Lena said with some finality, "Why wouldn't it be?" 

Kara looked shocked for a second, "You know, if people got to know you a bit more before judging you for your family's sins, they would realise how accepting you are." 

Lena smiled but couldn't help the fear bubbling in her stomach at the thought of lying to Kara about her identity. She couldn't tell her she was a vampire, just as Kara couldn't tell her about her superhero-related side job. 

"Your planets, what happened to them?" Lena said, trying to sound interested even though she knew everything there was to know about Krypton. Aside from the fact that The Order's clone of Superman was now dating Kara, that came as a slight shock. 

"There was a nuclear reaction and it was destroyed, along with everyone living there. The destruction of my planet was inevitable but I was too young to figure that out. All I knew was that my family was dead and I had to take care of my cousin." Kara explained, her face contorted in remembrance. 

"That's a lot of responsibility." Lena said, stroking her thumb across Kara's hand as a tether, to make sure Supergirl didn't get trapped in her own mind. 

The alien shook herself out of her reverie, "So is being a CEO at the age of 24. Tell me about that." 

Lena understood the need for distraction, "Well, it's how you imagine it to be. Lillian and Lionel sent me away to boarding school when I was young so I knew how to be independent. Lex doesn't really care about me, so I don't care for his idiotic views on aliens. And my secretary, Jess, she's the best. She does most of the work for me." 

"I'm gonna have to meet Jess then!" Kara laughed, and the vampire was glad to have her bubbly friend back. 

"Then you will have to visit me at work, Miss Danvers." Lena raised her eyebrow suggestively. 

"Or you could come to a game night!" Kara clapped her hands excitedly, "Right, so, yes, game night. It's what my friends and I do on Friday nights and we order food and play games, it's great, you'll love it." 

Lena contemplated for a minute. On one hand, she would be able to keep tabs on all of Kara's friends and make sure none of them were affiliated with The Order. She would also be able to see Kara again, and that was always a positive. On the other hand, though, it would take time out of her search, Grayson would most likely follow her which would put Kara in danger and possible hinder their relationship. 

"Of course I'll come, I would be honoured." 

Lena tuned out of their conversation when Kara started raving about the last game night when Winn made a bet with Maggie about something or another. The vampire was distracted when the scent of Mon-El lingered a little too long outside the bar. He was at the door now and she grimaced at his odour. 

'Come outside, Lucy.' She heard him whisper, 'Let me show you how my skills have improved. I know you're _dying_ to fight me.' 

"--And then Maggie got her gun out and threatened to shoot Winn." Kara laughed. 

Lena widened her eyes at the admission but Kara just passed it off as a regular occurrence. 

"Well, on that note, I should probably get back. My employees will talk about this mysterious new reporter who's stealing all of my time." 

Kara laughed and ducked her head shyly, "I really like you, Lena. We should hang out some more." 

"Game night. Friday. Your place, I won't forget." Lena winked and Kara chuckled again. 

"See you soon." Kara stood up and engulfed the vampire in a hug that left a warm feeling in Lena's useless heart. 

Lena untangled herself and left a few bills on the table, escaping the bar before Kara could reprimand her for paying far too much money. 

She stumbled outside into the alley, grimacing at the sunlight. Lena shaded her eyes with her hand and looked around for Mon-El.  
There was a presence behind her and Lena whipped her head around in time to duck Mon-El's punch. She fell to the ground but recovered and composed herself. She swept him off his feet and the clone landed on the floor with a thud.  
Mon-El shook the dizziness from his head and got up slowly. Lena smirked and held her fists up, her features distorting into her other face. Her eyes burned with a sensation Lena couldn't get enough of. 

The vampire snarled and bared her teeth but Mon-El wouldn't give up, he was nonchalant to Lena's transformation. She could feel a strand of black hair fall freely in front of her eyes and she flicked it away angrily. 

"Oh yeah, you've improved so much," Lena snarked, "You managed to stay upright for a full ten seconds." 

Mon-El sneered and dusted himself off the ground. He started advancing on the vampire but then they both halted in their actions.  
Soft footfalls could be heard by the both of them and it was enough to force Lena's other face back into hiding. 

The door swung open to reveal Maggie Sawyer. 

"Lena Luthor, you need to come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus that was a long chapter (I had the holidays to write it). There will be more of Lena beating up Mon-El so look out for that! Ooh and the guy who plays Josef is Alec Newman in Dracula (2014) so imagine that guy.  
> http://celebritypictures.wiki/images/0627995/0627995_15.jpeg
> 
> \- Neha


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josef and Gabriel are introduced, Maggie and Lena go blackmailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV for most of it, but there is a change half way through when it goes to Josef's POV. Hopefully it makes sense.

Lena slammed the car door shut and Maggie started to drive. 

"What were you doing with Mike Matthews?" Maggie asked, glancing over at Lena. 

"Who?" It clicked in her mind, "Oh, you mean Mon-El who's dating Kara?" 

Maggie sighed, "How much do you know?" 

"Enough." 

"Well I know that your name isn't really Lena Luthor." Maggie stated as she pulled up outside an apartment complex. 

Lena stared questioningly at the officer, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean I know you're a vampire, Miss Westenra." Maggie took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. 

Lena sat in shock for a couple of seconds to let it register in her mind.  
She got out of the car and trailed after her companion.  
After getting into the safety of an apartment which she assumed belonged to Maggie, Lena pressed her into the door. Maggie's head slammed on the wooden surface and she moaned. 

Lena bared her teeth and whispered in her English accent, "If you tell _anyone_ about me, Maggie, I swear I will rip your throat out." 

Maggie merely narrowed her eyes, ignoring the pain beginning to cloud her judgment, "I haven't told anyone about your friend Grayson." 

"But you were compiling a file on him." Lena paused, "And I bet you're doing the same for me." 

"Because I need your help." Maggie struggled against her constrictor. 

Lena frowned, taking a step back and relieving the pressure on Maggie's throat. 

"With what?" Lena asked, worried that she may not like the answer. 

"My mother...She was murdered by Grayson. And I have reason to believe Mike Matthews is affiliated with him." Maggie crossed to the far side of her apartment to look out of her full-length window, "You are going to help me end him and The Order." 

Lena pursed her lips; she didn't want a human to risk her life to fulfill her vendetta, "What if I don't want to work with you?" 

"Tough. I could just tell Kara that she went out with a vampire." Maggie turned back to face Lena and folded her arms, "It would _crush_ her." 

"I do not care for Ms. Danvers." Lena lied, her eyes returning to their mundane state. 

"Yes, you do." Maggie smirked, "I was watching you throughout your date." 

Lena hissed through her teeth and clenched her fists to stop herself from ravaging the detective's neck, "What do you want?" 

"Like I said before - I want to help you destroy The Order of the Dragon." 

"It's too dangerous." 

"I have a gun." 

"They have genetically cloned puppets in the form of men." Lena narrowed her eyes again; this woman was really starting to annoy her with her determination. 

"My girlfriend works for some very powerful people." 

Lena waved her hand in dismissal, "Your girlfriend is related to Kara, what makes you think Kara wouldn't find out?" Maggie was about to retort but Lena carried on, "Please, Maggie. This is my fight, and I intend to keep the casualties to a minimum." 

"So let me help you." 

Lena sighed at Maggie's relentlessness, "Fine. If you insist on risking your life, who am I to stand in your way?" 

"Good, now, tell me everything you know about The Ordo Draco." 

 

 

Maggie invited Lena to the alien bar again, and Lena sat down in the same spot she had when she was with Kara. She could still smell the faint trace of potstickers and roses that was oh so Kara.  
They ordered two fingers of whiskey each, sipping occasionally between sentences. 

"Tell me about your mother." Lena said. She needed to know how far Maggie was willing to go to stop The Order and that started with what happened to her mother. 

Maggie sighed and took an exceptionally long gulp of her alcohol, "She was only 36 when she was murdered. I returned home from school one day and found her lying in a pool of her own blood with two puncture wounds on her throat." Maggie gestured to her own neck, "Grayson had killed her around ten minutes before I got home." 

Lena stared at the young cop. She had been through so much yet still managed to smile through the pain, "Who did they say killed her?" 

"Dogs." Maggie laughed humourlessly, "They think that dogs just decided to sneak into our house and tear my mom to shreds." 

There were tears welling up in the detective's eyes now but she swallowed them down with her whiskey. 

"It was Grayson. I know it was." She stated with some finality. 

Lena rubbed Maggie's hand sympathetically, "I just don't want you risking your life for me." 

"It's my duty to protect this city. I am a detective, and I will catch this bastard one way or another." 

"Alright." Lena sighed, "First order of business - get some rest. It's nearly 7 and we need to be fully awake tomorrow." 

"What's happening tomorrow?" Maggie asked after swallowing the rest of her drink. 

Lena grinned with a child-like innocence, "We will be blackmailing Roulette." 

 

 

Lena threw her coat off when she got to her apartment. It had just foregone 9 o'clock and she was knackered. She wiped the fatigue from her eyes and collapsed on to her sofa.  
Lena was ecstatic that Maggie had decided to help her, and that she was okay with the 'by any means necessary' method that Lena preferred. 

A familiar scent bombarded her nostrils and Lena jumped off the sofa. She ran to her bedroom and found him there, just like he said he would be.  
Josef's face was as pale as the moonlight that cascaded upon them, his hair was short, a shimmering black. The scar on his face had healed for the most part and it made him look less menacing. His soft cerulean orbs burned with passion and desire and he grinned at the sight of his old friend. 

"You came!" Lena exclaimed and wrapped him in a tight hug. 

Josef chuckled, "I said I would." 

Lena pulled away to glare at him, "You broke into my house." 

Josef simpered, "But what matters is that I'm here, right?" 

"I suppose I shall let it slide." Lena shrugged, "How long have you been here?" 

Josef glanced at his watch, "Only about twenty minutes. I hope you don't mind, though, I helped myself to a quick glass of absinthe." 

"Damn you, Josef. How did you know I kept some?" Lena shook her head, allowing her to detect another scent. 

"Ah, almost forgot, I also brought Gabriel Hood from England." 

Gabe came out of the shadows behind Lena's door. He was a timid little creature and had been that way ever since Lena had caught him making a move on Mina. He was a disgusting animal, but an ally nonetheless.  
Gabe was less assimilated into the modern dress code. He was still wearing his waistcoat and blazer, his signature pocket watch hanging out. 

"Mr Hood." Lena nodded formally. 

"Ms Westenra." He made a strange shape with his mouth which looked something between a grimace and a smile. 

"So, what are we doing here?" Josef asked, trying to dissipate the sudden tension in the room. 

Lena lead them to her living room and sat down on her sofa. She grabbed her laptop, thinking they would need a visual representation too. 

"Let's start with what we know." Lena said. 

Josef collapsed on the sofa next to his friend, "We know that Grayson is here in National City. We also know that he is following you." 

"He used to work for The Order, maybe he went back." Gabe added. 

Lena narrowed her eyes in contemplation; that wasn't actually a terrible theory. 

"Why would he go back?" Josef asked. 

Lena let out a huff of air in realisation, "To get revenge on me for killing Mina." 

"Wow, okay." Josef paused, "What do we know about The Ordo Draco?" 

"They are specialising in the technological field now." Lena got up images of her suspects, "It is either lead by a woman named Roulette, a snob called Max, or a superhero." 

Josef sighed and landed his feet on Lena's coffee table, "This sounds promising." 

"Do we know any potential weaknesses in The Order's operations?" Gabe questioned, "Something that would allow us to gain pertinent information about them?" 

"Do you remember Mon-El of Krypton? The clone of Clark Kent that The Order created?" Lena asked and the boys nodded, "He is here in National City and is dating the superhero." 

"I reckon the leader is the superhero." Gabe shrugged his shoulders, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. 

Lena tried her best not to scoff, "Where's your proof, Mr Hood?" 

"She's dating Mon-El so she must know about his occupation." 

Josef stepped in, "Then why would she spend her days fighting for justice if she's aiding and abetting a criminal?" 

"Supergirl is _not_ the leader. I can promise you that." Lena said as she got up to look out her window. 

The streets were littered with lights from cars. There were hundreds of people in National City, and one alien protected them all. 

"Maybe she just wants you to think that. I mean, it's the perfect cover." Gabe pressed on, "No one would suspect her." 

Lena could see Josef giving him a death stare in the reflection on the window and she smiled. 

"You can judge for yourself. I shall be attending a game night with her in two days. You can listen in." She needed to quench his thirst for justice and prove Kara innocent. Which reminded her, "Are either of you feasting on humans?" 

Josef shook his head, "Gave up after watching how distraught you were about killing Ms Murray." 

Gabe shuffled on his feet, not meeting Lena's eyes, "I have a contact who regularly gives me his blood." 

This peaked Lena's interest, "How?" 

"It just comes in test tubes every week. He is fully compliant and aware of his actions." 

"Give me all the information I need for this service." 

Josef frowned, "Lucy, I thought you stopped." 

Lena rubbed her forehead guiltily, "I tried but it just doesn't work out." She paused before clapping her hands, "Anyway, I need you both to set up a meeting with Maxwell Lord. If you can rattle him he might reveal himself to be the leader." 

Josef nodded curtly, "Where will you be?" 

"Why blackmailing Roulette, of course." 

 

 

  
Josef threw open the doors to Lord Technologies at 8:30 sharp the next morning. Lucy had filled him in on who Lord was and his character.  
Lucy's darling assistant had also managed to conjure up a fake occupation for him. 

Gabe had decided to sit this mission out. It was probably for the best; Gabe wasn't really a fighter. 

Josef was at the Lord Tech head building in downtown National City. There were no walls, just windows and it meant that the sun shone directly on to him. Luckily he had taken his own special blend of serum which he shared with the others back at Lucy's home. Josef got his ID out to show the receptionist at the front desk. He smiled at him and introduced himself, not bothering to disguise his voice. 

"My name is Josef Cervenca, I work for Spherical Industries. Mr Spheer sent me to meet with Mr Lord." He had worked it all out. All those years ago Jack Spheer had himself caught on a murder charge, and it was Josef who had helped him out. 

Not many knew the existence of the rich and famous vampire, which meant Jack was able to rise to fame with his revolutionary technology without much resistance from the supernatural front.  
Jack had allowed Josef to use his company in order to gain access to Maxwell Lord, and so here he was. 

The man at the front desk nodded in acknowledgment at his ID, "Mr Lord will see you in 5 minutes." 

Josef sighed and took a seat in one of the allocated areas. Picking up a newspaper, he scanned it and absorbed most of the information. It was useful to have the powers that he did, especially in situations like this. For example, he could currently smell the exhaustion and fatigue that Max Lord was feeling. 

The receptionist from earlier came up to Josef, "Sir, Mr Lord is ready for you. If you would like to follow me please." 

Josef bounced up to his feet and smiled, buttoning up his suit. Good first impressions, that's what made the difference. 

They travelled through corridors upon corridors until Josef was sure he was lost. He closed his eyes when they halted, trying to commit the route to memory. It would be awfully embarrassing if he got lost. 

The man smiled sympathetically at the vampire before opening the steel double-doors. 

At the far end of the room sat an aging man, his short brown hair almost greying due to stress. If that didn't allude to the lack of sleep Lord was getting, the weary look that flashed over his features certainly did. He rushed to cover it up though, for the sake of appearance, Josef reasoned. 

"Mr Lord, pleasure to meet you." Josef said, sticking his hand out for the CEO to shake. 

Max took it quickly, "And you Mr..." 

"Call me Joe." The vampire replied, taking a seat in front of the desk, "Jack sends his regrets, something important came up at the company that he had to deal with. You know how it is, right?" 

"I certainly do," Max chuckled, "So what can I do for Spherical Industries?" 

Josef didn't break eye contact with the man as he sat down behind the desk. He could see Max subtly flexing his muscles as he gripped the desk, and Josef had to find it in himself not to grimace. It was a power move, as always. The pathetic human thought he had a chance. 

"I'm not here for Spherical Industries, that was a lie." Josef stated, "I am actually here to tell you a story." 

Max wet his lips in anticipation, "Go on." 

Josef stood up and slowly walked to the opposite end of the room. Putting on the most intimidating voice he could muster he responded, "There was once a man who was different to others. He tried his best to fit in but people were persecuting him. The man was saddened by the lack of acceptance in the world. " 

Max looked at his nails in a bored manner, "Does this story have a point?" 

"One day," Josef continued without taking note of the other man, "he got so angry that he decided to retaliate. He murdered the people who were bad to him. But he spared the life of the leader." 

Max gulped, entranced with the story, "Why did he spare the leader's life?" 

Josef smiled softly, "So that he would suffer the most. Death is the easy way out." 

Max stood up abruptly, "Why are you here, sir?" 

Josef rolled his eyes, "Chill out, Maxwell. I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you stop your hunt." 

Max crossed his arms, "I don’t know what you're talking about. I think you should leave." 

"Alright." Josef moved towards the door with his hands up in mock surrender, "Just... be careful. You never know who might be watching you." 

He winked and smiled once more before grabbing the handle, a little too tightly considering the dents he made in the steel.  
Josef grimaced mockingly and apologised. 

That seemed like a successful mission. He texted Lucy: 

_**Me [9:02]:** Mission complete. How's the gambling?_

It was Lucy's idea to not use real names when they were texting. They never knew who would be watching, as he had told Mr Lord. 

He began to make his way out of the building. Running his fingers across the smooth walls, he sniffed and glanced back at the room he had just exited.  
There were voices. 

Josef hugged the wall and placed his ear on the door. He closed his eyes and willed himself to focus on the voices. 

He could hear two voices, which was strange considering that Max had been alone just seconds before.  
Josef rolled his eyes - he was using a phone, of course. This modern technology was quite confusing but he was getting there slowly.  
He only heard fragments of the conversation but what he heard chilled him to the bone. The Golden Krone Hotel. That's where they needed to go. 

 

 

 _ **Me [9:08]:** Gambling has just begun._

Lena slipped her phone in her back pocket and followed Maggie's car to Roulette's residence on her motorbike. It was a long journey but it allowed Lena to get lost in the roads. Despite the refreshingly cool air mercilessly slapping her face, Lena was surprisingly okay. Something about today felt... right. Like nothing could go wrong today because she was prepared for what it would mean - Grayson would be caught, The Order would be destroyed and she would be able to live freely without fear of mistreatment.  
Maggie's car pulled up on the sidewalk and she flicked on the lights, so the streets were illuminated by the familiar red and blue.  
Lena slammed on her brakes and skidded to a stop next to Maggie's car. She didn't bother to park up properly, this wasn't going to be a long meeting. 

Maggie held the curious crowds back and Lena made her way to Roulette's penthouse apartment. She barely acknowledged the doorman but flashed him Maggie's police shield. She saw him nod in her peripheral but didn't care.  
She continued to storm through the multiple doors, allowing her sense of smell to guide her to Roulette.  
Luckily Lena had gotten better at using her abilities over time and she quickly located the source of the stench. 

Roulette's lithe silhouette stood out against the bright backdrop of the sky. They were on the roof, exposed to the strong winds and blinding sunlight. It would have been poetic, were it not for the stinging sensation manifesting on Lena's skin. It was a good thing that Josef gave her his serum, or else she would be a pile of ashes by now.  
Roulette was in her signature red dress, her tattooed skin out on display. Delectable. 

"Roulette." Lena called out, her accent slipping slightly, "You have been caught embezzling from Lord Technologies." 

Roulette turned around. The woman's cheekbones looked like they could slice through metal and her eyes bore into Lena's. It took all of the vampire's will-power to not squirm on the spot. Roulette's long wavy hair flowed freely over her shoulders. Her posture reeked of authority and confidence as she scanned Lena's face with her chocolate eyes. 

"I have done nothing that you can prove." Roulette stated, narrowing her eyes, "Why are you here Lena?" 

She raised her eyebrow and smirked, "I _can_ prove it actually." She got the documents out of her bag and chucked them on the floor in front of the other woman, "There's your proof." 

Roulette narrowed her eyes again, and picked up the papers. She scanned through them quickly before coming to her conclusion, "These are fake." 

"No one else knows that." Lena said, "And the cops have always struggled to make charges stick. So I figured 'why is that?' That was, until, I realised your lawyer gets paid double if he makes your charges go away without a fuss." 

Lena started walking towards Roulette, her other self crawling onto her skin, "Your lawyer is now in Aruba, taking an all-expenses paid holiday on my dime, on the agreement that he doesn't defend you anymore." 

"What do you want, Lena?" Roulette quivered under the steely gaze of the vampire, "I'm sure we could come to an agreement. I will offer you money." 

Lena sighed, "An impasse." She walked passed the other woman to stare at the city. It was a nicer view than her apartment, maybe she should move up here in her next lifetime, "I don't want your money. I want you to sell me something." 

"What? Anything." Roulette pleaded. 

"Your shares in Lord Technologies." She turned around to view the other's reaction and wasn't disappointed by the gasp and horror on her face. 

Roulette shook her head, "I can't. Max would kill me." 

"Are you certain? Because I am definitely going to kill you if you don't give me what I want." Lena's eyes flicked down Roulette's body. It was undeniable that the woman was gorgeous and if it was any other day Lena would have her way with her. But now was not the time, she would get this company one way or another. 

"Fine." Roulette relented, "I will call Max and tell him." 

"Good girl." Lena said, "I expect confirmation by tomorrow morning." 

Roulette pursed her lips and sighed deeply before turning around and leaving the vampire on the terrace. 

Lena smirked, her plan was coming together now. 

She called Josef. 

"Did you get anything out of Max?" She asked rather hastily. 

She heard him chuckle, "Yes, as a matter of fact. All by myself, I'm not sure where Gabe buggered off to." 

Lena rolled her eyes and tried to stay on track, "What did you find out, Josef?" 

"Sorry. Well, I discovered a potential meeting place. The Golden Krone Hotel at 8 o'clock on Saturday." 

"It may be a trap." Lena stated. 

"Most probably. You in?" 

Lena grinned, "Obviously." 

"What about Mon-El of Krypton?" 

Lena massaged her temples, "I will deal with him tomorrow. Maggie can help. Just go babysit Gabriel at my home. I'll be back in a bit." 

"Alrighty then, good luck Luce." 

Lena smiled at the old nickname. It had been a while since anyone had called her that and it immediately sent her back to the good days. 

She ended the call and jogged over to Maggie. Lena handed her back the police shield and pocketed her phone. 

"Hey, Maggie." Lena greeted with a small smile. 

"Are you gonna ditch me now?" Maggie joked. 

"Yeah, sorry. I have to check up on Kara." Lena replied, "I nearly forgot about her argument with Mo-- Mike." She had to stop herself from saying his real name in public. 

"Okay. Be safe." Maggie said, saluting Lena as she switched off her police lights. 

 

Lena rode to Kara's apartment in less than ten minutes, with a quick stop off at the florists. She had picked up a bunch of white peonies, which reminded Lena of her good friend.  
She gently knocked on the door, hoping that Supergirl was in. 

A few moments of tense silence passed and Lena chastised herself for not texting beforehand. She placed the flowers on the floor in front of Kara's door and hurried home.  
If she had stayed a while longer, she would have been able to see Kara's beaming smile, but it was more than enough for Lena to hear the soft laughter that escaped the alien's lips. 

She was drowning again. Maybe she had room for both Mina and Kara in her heart. 

The most important lesson of the century: unrequited love is the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this all makes sense!  
> Bugger - English term that my dad uses, can be replaced with fuck but that didn't seem like a thing Josef would say.  
> Absinthe - a really old drink that causes hallucinations if too much is consumed.  
> Lemme know what you think.
> 
> \- Neha


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El bashing + Game Night™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre all gay idgaf

Lena bared her teeth at Mon-El as she punched him in the gut. He folded in on himself and wheezed, gasping for air. Maggie shot his shoulder and Lena was glad that Mon-El's blood wasn't real, otherwise she would have gone into a frenzied attack.

"Mon-El of Krypton, surrender now while you still can." Lena shouted above the noise of the streets.

Maggie got her police baton out and swung at Mon-El. He rolled away from the attack, kicking the detective in the stomach.  
Lena grabbed his arm and bit down on it. He groaned in agony, screwing his eyes shut and collapsing on the floor.

"Kill me." Mon-El whispered, blood spilling out of his mouth, "Get it over with."

Lena helped Maggie up and they went over to the man together, the detective leaning her weight on Lena.

"Killing you would be too easy." Lena said, prodding one of Mon-El's gunshot wounds, "You need to tell us what's happening at the Golden Krone Hotel."

He pushed Lena off and swung at her. The vampire was ready though and she pushed the hand away, punching his shoulder.  
Maggie grabbed him and held him in a headlock.

"It's just a meeting." Blood spurted from his mouth, "The Order are recruiting again."

The vampire kicked Mon-El in the stomach and he stumbled backwards, before regaining his composure. Maggie kicked the back of his knee and he fell to the floor.

Lena growled, holding the man down on the floor, "What was your mission when you got involved with Kara?"

Mon-El grinned manically, "Locate the alien and make her fall in love with me. Then kill her."

The detective snarled, "So you never cared for Kara?"

"Why would I?" Mon-El asked, struggling against Lena's strength, "It's not like I have feelings. I am a clone, after all. Kara was great in bed thou--"

Maggie had grabbed her gun and shot him in the back of the head. Mon-El collapsed onto the ground and blood spilled out of his wounds. He lay twitching until finally he stopped moving, the light in his eyes faded to a blackness.

"I thought we were going to kidnap him?" Lena said, wiping the blood from around her mouth.

"Sorry, he was talking too much." Maggie said, putting her gun back in the holster, "We got what we need. The Golden Krone Hotel is the location of the next meeting."

"And that meeting is tomorrow." Lena added, "Why did you kill him?"

"One less member of The Order in the world is good enough for me."

"And what do we do about his body?" The vampire asked.

Maggie shrugged, "The President has the Alien Registry, so people know he is an alien. This could be an attack by an alien-hater."

"Your kill, you deal with it." She walked to her motorbike and rode quickly to work.

 

Jess hurried to her side when she got to the front doors of L-Corp.

"Miss Luthor," her secretary called, "Mr Wayne has gone through with the alien detection device."

Lena shrugged, "His fault when he gets attacked by aliens because of it."

They got into the lift and Jess spoke again, in a hushed manner, "Also, Roulette called. She said $2 million sounds like enough money for her shares in Lord Technologies."

"Perfect." Lena smirked, "I will get Josef to pay her in a bit. We need to start planning the attack on The Order of The Dragon."

The pair exited onto Lena's floor, "What would you like me to do, Lena?"

Lena contemplated, "Get Josef and Gabriel to meet me at The Golden Krone Hotel. I can bring Detective Sawyer."

"We need everyone we can get though. What about Supergirl?"

Lena raised her eyebrow and smiled, "You've changed your tune."

Jess huffed, "There's no way she's the leader. She helps people on a day to day basis. Why would she do that if she then wants to make people's lives a living hell?"

"And how do you propose we get Supergirl to help us take down The Order?" Lena crossed her arms, sitting down behind her desk.

"Ask her. She likes you, Lena. I saw her the first day she came here, she was a mess doing that interview." 

Lena smiled at the memory, "She won't like me when I reveal my real identity."

"You don't know that." Jess shook her head, "Maggie knows and she accepts you."

"Kara's different though. Maggie already knew and she had a reason to accept me. I just... I just don't want to mess it up." Lena massaged her temples.

"Do it sooner rather than later, Lena." Jess said, dropping a pile of work on her boss's desk.

Lena sighed and started working on the reports she had been given.  
Eventually she got bored, though, and texted Josef.

_**Me [13:04]:** Pay the 2 mill to Roulette please thanks _

_**Josef [13:06]:** Done_

_**Josef [13:07]:** Turn on the news._

Lena frowned and turned on the television. Breaking news was just coming in; Mon-El's body had been found behind the alien bar. Another unidentified male was also found dead at the scene. The reporter said how there was blood on the ground, in the shape of letters. There was a picture.  
Lena gulped.

The words read 'You kill ours, we kill yours.'

Damn.

 

 

 

Lena toyed uncomfortably with her top. She felt far too exposed in her oversized jumper and jeans, but Kara had told her to wear casual clothing.  
She stood at the door and took a deep breath, re-adjusting her grip on the wine she had bought. She remembered seeing in the files that Alex enjoyed drinking, so that would get her in the good books.

The door swung open as soon as Lena knocked and it revealed Maggie, "Hey, Lena. Come on in, we just started."

Lena smiled, "Thank you." She walked over the threshold and the memories of her first night here came rushing back. Kara lay asleep on the couch in her blue dress whilst Lena tried to find an excuse to leave. Lena sighed, that was in the past. Never dwell on the past.

"Lena!" Kara engulfed her in a brief hug. She was dressed in joggers and a tight-fitting top but she had never looked so gorgeous, "I'm glad you made it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Lena replied honestly. Kara didn't seem too shaken up after Maggie told her about Mon-El.

Kara beamed at her before taking her hand and leading her into the apartment, "So, you need to meet everyone."

 _'She seems bubbly.'_ Lena heard in the distance. She smiled as she visioned Josef crouching low on the roof of a building with his storage of animal blood, waiting for Lena to arrive at Kara's house.  
The death of Gabriel Hood had been catastrophic to Lena's plans. Now she _needed_ to recruit Supergirl, or else they certainly didn't stand a chance.

They got into the main area of the apartment and Lena had to suppress her laugh. It had been transformed into a completely different place. The sofa had been moved backwards and the freed-up space was padded with cushions. A tipi-like structure was in the centre, with a slit in the middle so Lena could make out a tall dark-skinned man sitting inside. He waved at her self-consciously.

"What is this?" Lena asked, trying and failing to keep the smile off her face.

"This," Kara lifted the opening and burrowed herself inside, "is our game night house."

Alex made her presence known in the tipi, "The things she gets us to do," she replied, taking a sip of her beer.

Lena stood awkwardly in the center of the room until Maggie clapped her on the back, "Come on, or else you'll have no space."

Maggie launched herself into the small space and landed comfortably on Alex. She crawled up her girlfriend's body and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Lena trod carefully into the hut and sat down, conscious of Kara's leg brushing up against her own. She didn't have enough time to dwell on it though, because the door opened and revealed a smaller man carrying at least a dozen boxes of pizza.

Kara squirmed in her seat until she could no longer resist the smell. She grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her towards the food.

"Guys!" Kara shouted and the room quietened instantly, "This is Lena. I really like her so don't be mean. Winn, no pranks please. Maggie, control Alex's alcohol intake, and James... stay great."

"Hi." Lena waved to everyone before pouring herself and Kara a drink.

Kara thanked her before leaning in, "If it gets too much, just tell me."

"They seem amazing."

"Yeah, they are." Kara replied, taking a sip, "Tell me if you need a break though, okay? I don't want them to smother you too much."

Lena smiled softly, leaning into Kara's side, and she resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. This all seemed far too domestic.

 _'Don't get too close, Lucy.'_ Josef whispered, _'Proceed with caution, please.'_

"Hey, Little Danvers!" Maggie called from inside the hut, "Bring some chips."

Kara shook her head and carried a bowl of chips to the shelter.  
Lena followed behind her. It wasn't as if she didn't know anyone else, Maggie _was_ there too. But the detective was focused on her girlfriend, and that was understandable.

She sat down and Winn smiled at her. Lena side-eyed him awkwardly until he decided to speak up, "I have read so much about your technology. I was just wondering, how do you feel about Wayne Industries creating an alien detection device which mirrors your own creation?"

_'Christ he speaks fast.'_

She tried not to roll her eyes at Josef's constant interruptions.

Lena stared blankly at the younger man, "Wow, you speak really fast. Could you repeat that please?"

Kara placed her hand on Lena's arm to get her attention, "He's a nerd, it's fine."

Winn raised his hands in mock surrender, "Sorry for being interested."

Lena smiled at his childishness, "Bruce is a friend and he asked before he made his version."

Maggie munched loudly on a chip, "Can I meet your famous friend?"

"I suppose. I will ask him the next time we talk." Lena replied.

Her gaze drifted over to James, who still hadn't said a word since she got there. Although this was strange, her research had found that since becoming Guardian, James hadn't really been as sociable as he once was.

She smiled at him, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"You too, Miss Luthor." James replied. Or, of course, he could be judging her for Lex's madness. That was always a valid explanation for everything.

"Call me Lena, please."

Kara clapped her hands and got everyone's attention again, "How about a game of Monopoly? Everyone pick your partners. Not you Lena, you're mine."

Lena laughed as she was pulled out of the hut again, everyone else following suit. Kara got out the board.  
Alex sorted the money out and designated herself as the banker.  
Predictably, everyone had chosen their partners in a matter of seconds. It wasn't hard, Maggie and Alex were practically stuck to each other, Kara had announced she would go with Lena, and that left Winn and James together. They didn't seem to mind though, as James demonstrated when he punched Winn's shoulder playfully.

Lena frowned; were they together? Like boyfriends?  
She didn’t get time to linger on that thought when Alex shoved the money in her face.

The game started out pretty slowly, each team slowly building up their empire. And then it came to the houses and hotels. Playing a property game with two people who owned their own company was not a good idea if you want to break the ice.

In the silences, Lena could hear Josef talking to her. They hadn't really had a chance to catch up properly, so what better time than the present.  
Obviously Lena couldn't respond to him, but that didn't matter to Josef. That man could talk for centuries.

 _'Grayson used to experiment, you know.'_ Josef whispered, _'Remember how Davenport's son was gay? They totally got it on.'_

A few minutes passed.

 _'I know this probably isn't the best time to say this but... I care about you, Luce'_ he said softly, _'Someday someone will come along and they will tear down those walls you've built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to keep it.'_

Lena let out a shaky breath, muttering her thanks.

Alex groaned as she handed over $1300 to Kara for landing on Park Place, "Why wasn't I on Lena's team?" The vampire's head snapped up at her name.

"Cos you’re an idiot." Winn shouted.

Alex sent him a death-glare, "I'm sorry, I distinctly remember you thinking Kara was gay when she came out."

Lena perked up at this information and stiffened. She was hyper-aware of Kara's hand resting on the small of her back. It wasn't like it was unwelcome, in fact Lena was enjoying the contact. However, she was in the presence of Kara's family and friends.

"Kara?" Lena whispered, "What are you doing?"

Kara turned to face her and Lena realised just how close they were, "Sorry, I didn't register." The alien removed her hand but Lena caught it. Kara's eyes shot to her own and the vampire gulped.

_'Maybe this is your second chance at love, Lucy. Go for it.'_

"No, keep going, it's nice." Lena smiled softly, "Makes me feel safe."

Kara was staring at the her lips. They gravitated towards each other. Lena bit her lip.

Alex coughed.  
Christ, they were moving too fast. Everything was changing so fast. Lena couldn't deal with it - the love, the heartbreak, the pain. Not again.

"Guys." Maggie smirked, "James and Winn landed on your property."

The two snapped out of their daze and Lena grabbed the money Winn held out to her before he could snatch it back. Lena and Winn had bonded greatly over different inventions and it was a refreshing change from the strange introduction they had.  
James hadn't gotten any more sociable, but Lena was almost positive that he and Winn were going out.

"And we're bankrupt babe." Maggie pouted at Alex. The older Danvers sister laughed at her girlfriend and moulded their lips together. James grimaced and stood up, sighing.

"Lena, help me get everyone some drinks?" He asked, his voice was soft but also lined with a roughness that Lena just couldn't put her finger on.

"Of course." She smiled and followed the tall man to the kitchen area.

He grabbed the glasses and offered them to Lena. He didn't let go of them though, and she was halted from her movements. Did he know about her vampirism? He couldn't.  
They locked gazes, but instead of finding anger in his eyes, Lena saw regret.

"Be careful with her." James said, his smooth voice brought down into a whisper, "I know it seems like she's perfect, but she has scars just like everybody else."

 _'He seems cute enough,'_ Josef said, _'Why couldn't you choose to fall in love with him.'_

She glanced back at the diverse family she found herself amongst, "I promise I won't hurt her."

James followed her stare, "Kara deserves the world. I wanted to hate you because I thought no one was good enough for Kara. But I can see she really cares about you. She's happier when she's around you." James nodded, reassuring himself, "And that's good enough for me."

Lena inhaled deeply, allowing a grateful smile to grace her features, "Thank you, James."

He patted her on the back, "Just wait for Alex's talk. That will scare you off."

Lena laughed, "I'm sure." 

She stared at Kara while the alien chatted animatedly with Maggie. Winn was losing an arm wrestling battle with Alex. Everything was perfect. She was surrounded by people who genuinely cared about each other, and her crush's ex-boyfriend accepted her.

"Lena!" Kara called and waved her arms about, "You should come to every game night."

Lena chuckled and sat back down next to Supergirl, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

 _'I wouldn't want to intrude,'_ Josef mimicked, laughing at the end, _'Christ, Luce, just accept it. She likes you. You like her. Make it happen.'_

Alex punched her arm lightly, "You're part of this now. And trust me, if Kara wants something, she gets it."

"The younger years must have been hell for The Danvers." Winn joked, "Kara can literally just pout and she gets away with stuff."

Lena hugged her knees to her chest as she heard stories about everyone's childhood. Maggie was skipped though, apparently she hadn't told Alex about her mother's death.

Lena could feel Kara's stare and she turned around, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Alright, I think we should go now." Winn announced, pulling a tired James towards the door.

They waved and exited the building, Winn trying to support the taller man's weight.

Lena sighed and reluctantly stood up, "It's late, I should get going too."

Kara pouted, "Already? Alex, can she stay a while longer, please?"

Alex raised her hands in mock surrender, "Not my apartment. But Maggie and I should go. I have stuff to do tomorrow morning."

"I'm stuff." Maggie whispered, winking.

Kara grimaced, "I don't need to know about my sister's sex life!" She shoved them towards the door.

"Bye!" Lena called over the commotion, waving at the couple.

Kara shut the door and sighed with relief, "I love them really."

"Your friends are great." Lena smiled, resting her hip on the table.

"They're your friends too, you know." Kara started packing up the board games.

"Do we have to tidy the tipi up? It looks so good." Lena pleaded.

Kara smiled mischievously and grabbed the vampire's hand, pulling her down onto the pillows.  
Lena laughed heartedly and intertwined their fingers.

 _'This seems like a good time for my exit. See you back home.'_ Josef said, and Lena heard him shuffling until they were left in the silence.

They stared at the ceiling in a content silence. This attraction didn't seem one-sided anymore. If she was right, Kara felt the same way.

Lena couldn't help herself when she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Kara's forehead.  
Lena pulled away reluctantly and found Kara grinning at her.

"That was nice." Kara stated and the vampire bit her lip.

It definitely didn't seem one-sided. Lena sighed, remembering Jess's words - sooner rather than later.

"Kara, I have something to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are basically overrrr (so possibly longer chapters as long as I don't sleep through the first few days)  
> P.s - anyone get that Malec reference? XD


	8. Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk, and then they attack The Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as I expected it to be but hopefully it is still good.

 

“You’re a vampire.” Kara repeated, pacing around her apartment.

“I am.” Lena replied, not bothering to disguise her accent anymore.

Kara turned to face her, shock evident on her face, “And you aren’t American?”

“Well I thought my accent was quite a give-away.” Lena joked but turned serious again when Kara frowned, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“No, no that’s not... Why are you in National City?” Kara asked, sitting down on the sofa next to Lena, “Is it really for a fresh start?”

Lena nodded, “It is.” She was surprised that the other girl wasn’t more hesitant. Mind you, Supergirl would be able to protect herself.

“What are you running from?” Kara asked, facing her body towards the vampire, “Who.”

“A man called Grayson and a very dangerous organisation that he supposedly works for.”

There was an engorged pause before Kara continued, “Are you going to hurt the people of National City?”

Lena gulped, being reminded of their first encounter, “Of course not.” She replied timidly.

Kara sighed, “Why did you tell me this?”

_Because you’re Supergirl and I need your help._

“Because you know Supergirl and I need her help.” Lena said. Kara would tell her when she was ready.

Kara pouted her lips in concentration, probably trying listen for an increase in Lena’s heart. The joke was on her though, seeing as Lena’s vampiric heart didn’t work.

Kara nodded finally, “I can get her to help you. Where do you want to meet her?”

“At my apartment. Tomorrow morning. I can text you more of the details, if you still want to talk to me of course.” Lena broke their eye contact to stare at her hands, trying to distract herself from the impending rejection.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, placing her hand on Lena’s arm, “You’re different, just like the aliens in this town. What makes you think I wouldn’t accept you?”

Lena stayed silent so the alien continued, “Please just next time tell me the truth. I just...the truth is very important and I sho--”

“I’m so sorry.” Lena got up off the sofa and grabbed her bag, “I have to go.” She wiped at her face, annoyed at the tears that had begun to fall.

“Okay just, um, text me when you get home so I know you’re safe, please.” Kara got up and followed her to the door. “Lena?”

The vampire turned around to face the other woman, “Yes?”

“What’s your real name?” Kara asked, leaning on her doorframe.

“Lucy Westenra.” She smiled before leaving the blonde Kryptonian alone in her apartment.

 

Lena got into her apartment and fell back on her door. She sat down on the floor, the door supporting her weight. Holding her head in her hands, she sighed.  
There was shuffling near her and Lena allowed herself to be pulled into Josef’s side in a one-sided hug.

“What happened?” Josef’s smooth voice spoke into her hair.

“I told her.” Lena replied with a sigh of relief.

“Does she accept you?” He asked, wondering why the CEO was falling apart.

“I think so.”

“So what’s this,” Josef gestured to her current emotional state, “about?”

“She still hasn’t told me she’s Supergirl.” Lena pouted and buried her face in her arm, “It would have been the perfect time. Us exchanging truths and then we would kiss and everything would be okay.”

“Life isn’t perfect, Luce. You should know that by now.” He tilted Lena’s face up and began to wipe away the tear streaks, “Loving Mina was one of the most exquisite forms of self-destruction. Loving Kara will not be the same.”

“She won’t love me back, Joe. We’re _vampires_ , for Christ’s sake.” Lena clenched her jaw, “No one can ever fall in love with us.”

“Mina was in love with Grayson. If a man like Alexander Grayson can find love, there’s hope for us yet.” Josef hugged her a little tighter, “Go for it. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Lena chuckled bitterly and shook her head, “Look at me being selfish.” She wriggled out of her friend’s embrace and stood up, “We need to plan our attack on The Order.”

“You really have to stop burying your emotions.” Josef followed her to the dining table and looked at the computer she was showing him, “What’s this?”

“The plan.” Lena replied, smirking.

 

“Yourself and Maggie will circle the hotel,” Lena pointed at the blueprints the detective had sent her, “Kara and I will go in the front.”

Josef squinted at her, “Did you have to invite your secretary?”

Jess coughed awkwardly in the distance and spoke up, “I c-can go if you want.”

“You can stay.” Lena cast her a quick, reassuring glance before turning back to Josef, “Ideas. Thoughts.” She put her finger up to correct herself, “Useful thoughts.”

Josef scoffed but answered, “Solid plan. Apart from the dozens of security they will have set up.”

Jess piped up, “We can contact Winslow Schott.”

Lena snapped her fingers and nodded, “We are already using Supergirl so I suppose it won’t be too bad if we use another of her team.”

“Detective Sawyer’s girlfriend is a member of the DEO, we should get her too.” Josef said, looking through Alex’s file. 

"Uh, it might be too hectic with so many people." Jess replied.

"We need enough people to be able to fight," Josef said, pacing around the table, "but then, as Jessica says it can't be too out of control."

"How about we just get there first and decide what everyone will do later?" Lena suggested but then shook her head, "No, wait, that would be stupid."

"That would just be utter chaos, Lucy." Josef said, "We need this plan to be fool proof if we are going to destroy The Order."

"I agree." Lena sighed and yawned, "We need to get some rest. Josef, take the couch, and Jess you can...um." Lena looked around her place for somewhere her secretary could sleep.

"Why can't I just stay at my place?" Jess questioned.

"Because we will need to get an early start tomorrow to plan." Lena rolled her eyes, "And I need everyone to be at their best."

Jess nodded once, "I will contact Ms. Danvers and get her to recruit Winslow."

Josef chuckled, "She's more formal than you, Luce."

Lena glared at him but turned back to the younger woman, "Thank you, Jess. You can take the sofa. Joe you can take my bed. I'm going for a walk."

"Don't forget to inject the serum!" Josef called after her, but Lena was already out the door. He turned to face Jess, "So...does a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend?"

 

Lena wandered in the park, not looking for anything in particular. Her mind drifted to Kara, as it always did nowadays. 

The birds were chirping as they returned home, the light of the skies dimming as night began to fall. A warm air drifted past Lena and she sighed at the calming action.  
She saw a free bench and sat down unceremoniously. She cradled her head in her hands, annoyed at her impending head ache.  
One more day. One more day and she wouldn’t have to worry about The Order.  
She sighed, it would all be over soon.

She lifted her head and spotted a young woman approaching her.  
Readjusting her glasses, the blonde sat down next to Lena.

“You practically ran out of my apartment earlier.” Kara said.

She had her hair down, it framed her face perfectly. Her makeup had been removed but she was still beautiful.

“Sorry.”

Kara grinned innocently, “I distinctly remember us banning that word.”

Lena smiled at her acceptance, “What’s my punishment?”

Kara put her finger on her chin as she thought, “You have to grab coffee with me. After your search for The Order is over, I mean.”

“That might be a while.” Lena raised her eyebrow but the façade she put up couldn’t stop the butterflies erupting in her stomach.

“Do you accept your fate, Miss Westenra?” Kara asked, putting on an English accent that matched Lena’s.

 _Mina._ That sounded exactly like Mina.

Lena shook her head and smiled, “That doesn’t seem like a punishment, Miss Danvers.”

“Fine.” Kara narrowed her eyes, “Dinner plus we go out to a club afterwards.”

Lena raised her eyebrow at her companion's confidence. It definitely wasn’t one-sided then.

“I suppose I shall endure your punishment.” Lena said, smiling.

They watched on in silence as two birds landed on the tree in front of them.

“Lena?” Kara’s voice broke the silence.

“Hmm?” Lena turned to face the Kryptonian.

“Do you like me? As a friend, I mean.” Kara fidgeted with her glasses before dropping her hands into her lap.

Lena frowned, “Of course I do.” What had brought out this sudden uncertainty?

“But as a friend, or more?” Kara asked, finally bringing her eyes up to meet Lena’s.

Green met blue. The trees met the ocean.

_Screw it._

She leaned over the bench and closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Kara tasted perfect, and Lena was already addicted. Their lips moved together as if they were rediscovering each other and Lena smiled into the kiss, finally feeling content.  
The vampire pulled away slowly and found Kara just looking at her, surprise etched in her features. 

Lena winced, "Too much, too soon?" 

"No. No, it's actually...not." 

She grinned, “Good. That’s...good. I think. Uh...what are you doing in the park, by the way?”

“Well, I went to your apartment to find you but you weren’t there. Your friend, the big muscley one, he seems nice.” Kara bumped their shoulders together.

Lena groaned, “Josef. Damn, did he try to hit on you?”

Kara shook her head, “He was quite taken with your secretary though.”

Lena struggled to keep in her profanities, “I guess that’s my own fault for leaving them alone. I swear, that man just sleeps with everyone.”

“Has he slept with you?” Kara asked.

Lena chuckled at the memory, “A while ago. It was the worst experience of both our lives.”

“He sounds fun.” Kara said, as the birds flew away.

“We should do game night again. I will tell everyone about my real identity and then hopefully they will accept the real me.”

Kara turned to face the CEO, “I, um, sort of might have told Alex who told Winn who told James who told J’onn.”

“J’onn?”

“Kind of mine and Alex’s adoptive dad.” Kara paused, “I know it isn’t my secret to tell but Alex is my sister.”

Lena pursed her lips, “Are you certain they will keep my secret?”

“I trust them with my life, Lena.”

“I shall have to hold you to that, Miss Danvers. “ Lena joked.

They talked for what must have been hours because the next thing Lena knew, the sun had began to rise.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Lena. Lucy. What do I call you?”

“Lena is fine. I’m done from my life as Lucy Westenra.” Lena smirked, “And you just apologised. So you will join me at a restaurant tomorrow evening, regardless of how successful the infiltration of The Order is.”

“I fell right into that one, didn’t I?” Kara laughed, “As I was saying – I have kept you here for far too long. I’m sure you need to get some rest.”

“Please, I take your company over that of Josef’s any day.” Lena smiled, “Thank you, Kara. For liking and accepting me.”

Kara frowned and took her hands in her own, rubbing her thumb across the back in a calming manner, “Who hurt you? I mean, who made you doubt yourself? ”

Lena gulped. The walls she had built around her heart were crumbling away with every smile, every look.  
She couldn’t hide anymore. 

“My best friend. Her name was Mina Murray.” Lena scoffed bitterly, “Mina Grayson. I loved her but she didn’t like me like _that._ ”

“Grayson, like the man you are trying to track?” Kara asked, squeezing Lena’s hands in her own, reassuringly.

“Exactly.” Lena gulped. She snapped out of her reverie and smiled at Kara, “Mina is in the past. I like you, now.”

“That’s good, because I like you too.”

“Good.” Lena repeated, a childish grin plastered permanently on her face.

“Good luck with your mission.” Supergirl said, getting up off the bench, “I hope you find who you’re looking for.”

“Thank you.” Lena got up too.

Kara was staring her lips, “May I kiss you please?”

Lena smiled and closed the distance between them again. She would never get used to kissing Kara. She placed her hand on Supergirl’s cheek delicately and pulled away. Kara pouted at the loss of contact and the vampire sighed. They needed to part or else they wouldn’t have enough time to prepare.

“I will call you later, okay?” Kara said, walking away.

Lena nodded but continued to watch the other girl’s receding figure.

Walking home, Lena was left alone with her thoughts again.  
Kara was not Mina. Kara would not die from the bite. She could turn Kara into a vampire if she wanted to. But did she want to? The bite was as much of a curse as it was a gift.  
Supergirl was already able to live longer than humans, so she didn’t need the immortality.

She unlocked the door and paused. She sniffed – nothing out of the ordinary. She used her inhuman hearing to pinpoint the location of her two friends.  
Lena winced at the noise. Dammit Josef.

She stormed into her bedroom, her teeth bared. Josef was laying on her bed, fully clothed, thank Christ. Jess was coming out of her bathroom.

“What the _hell_?” Lena whispered, sneering.

Josef smirked and held up his hands, “I tried. Your secretary didn’t want to.”

She turned to Jess, “Is this true?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor. Mr Cervenca wanted me to sleep with him but I said no so he left it at that.” Jess shuffled on her feet.

“Thank God.” Lena sighed, her teeth returning back to their normal state, “Well then, we should get back to planning.”

The pair followed Lena back into the hall.

“Where were you all night?” Josef asked, sitting down on the table.

“In the park with Kara.” Lena said, “Supergirl will be here any minute. So...Josef please don’t hit on her.”

Supergirl flew in on the balcony just in time for Josef’s nod.

Lena couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her body like a wildfire. Supergirl landed in the centre of the room and placed her hands on her hips in an intimidating stance. Her family's crest stood out perfectly and immediately introduced a sense of control.   
The aura of power that surrounded Kara’s body was almost unbearable. Lena gulped audibly and Kara removed her hands so she seemed less...powerful.

“Supergirl.” Lena nodded, struggling to keep her voice neutral as she thought back to their kiss, “You’re just in time. We were about to start the planning.”

“Good.” Supergirl circled the table, “We can’t kill anyone.”

“Why? It is so much safer if we kill the members of The Order.” Josef said.

“I need to protect as many people as I can. That means I won’t kill just for the sake of it.” She crossed her arms over her chest, covering the ‘S’ symbol on her chest.

Lena licked her lips at this incredibly attractive side of Kara but quickly caught herself, “Okay. We won’t kill unless it’s necessary.”

Josef scoffed, shaking his head and he turned away from the group, obviously annoyed at this decision. Lena glared at the back of his head.

“Supergirl, can you contact Winslow Schott? We believe he would help us.” Jess said, approaching the hero.

Supergirl paused in thought, “I can. Give me a minute.” She went into another the living area and got her phone out.

A few moments later, the blonde returned, “Winn says he will hack the hotel’s security so we will have eyes. How are we doing for muscle?”

“Myself and Josef are vampires, Maggie is a detective, and you are obviously Supergirl.” Lena nodded at the alien, “I’m not sure we need anyone else.”

Jess looked at her watch, “We should get going.”

“After you.” Supergirl said.

Lena wrapped her arm around Jess’s waist. The two vampires sped to The Golden Krone Hotel, Supergirl flying above them.  
Lena and Josef halted behind the hotel and the alien landed next to them.

Jess straightened her skirt while Lena looked around their surroundings. She spotted a camera on the side of the wall. Luckily it was facing the other way.

She nodded her head in it’s direction, “Supergirl, has your friend managed to hack into the cameras?”

Supergirl replied, “He has. The security footage is on a loop and the real footage will be seen by Jessica and Winn.”

“Take Jess somewhere safe.” Lena said to Josef, “And stay in tune with everyone’s voice. Check the perimeter after Jess is safe.”

It was fortunate that everyone had inhuman hearing.

Josef smirked as he wrapped his hands around Jess’s lithe figure. Lena merely rolled her eyes. 

“Supergirl, you and I will wait for Josef to tell it’s clear. After, I want you to stay outside unless I give the order, is that clear?” Lena really didn't want to risk Kara’s life when there was a better way. 

“You need me.” Supergirl said, pacing the alley with her hands on her hips.  
Lena didn't want to admit just how much she needed Kara so she shook her head. 

“National City needs you too.”

Supergirl frowned, “You need to be careful then.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Even under the façade of Supergirl, Kara’s caring nature managed to shine through.

Supergirl flew off to Christ knows where and Lena took a deep breath. She travelled to the main entrance and took in The Golden Krone Hotel.  
It was furnished with blood red decor, with a sparkling golden finish. The bell boy was just that, a boy maybe late-teens.  
Lena placed her hands delicately on the mahogany counter and her eyes bore into the young man’s.

“There’s a meeting going on in about 10 minutes. I want to know which room it will be in.” Lena parted her lips and bared her teeth, raking her eyes over the man’s neck, “Please.”

“I-I can’t.” he stuttered, “He will kill me.”

“Who?” Lena restrained herself from thumping her fist against the counter.

He shook his head, “Sorry.”

“Not as sorry as you’ll be when I rip your throat out.” She growled. It was an empty threat and they both knew it and yet it still worked. 

“They will be meeting in the penthouse suite. They rent it out every week.” He fumbled around for his key card, “This master key will get you wherever you need to go.”

“Good choice.” Lena smiled as she grabbed the card from the boy.

 _‘Maybe try not to threaten everyone you pass,’_ Josef joked.

Lena shook her head as she approached the lift. She got in and muttered into her coat.

“Serious mission, Joe. Stay focused.”

The lift stopped at the top floor and she exited quickly.  
She tuned into their surroundings and heard Maggie shuffling next to Josef.  
Everyone was ready. She heard Josef’s ‘clear’ as she approached the door.

She unlocked the door and snuck in.  
The room was large, with red regal curtains drooping from every wall, almost like Lady Jayne’s bedroom . It was a mild shock but Lena was able to compose herself quickly, and she turned back around to make sure there was no one behind her.  
The corridor was clear, everything was okay.  
She sniffed lightly, trying to find the identities of The Order members.  
The trace of Mon-El was still there and Lena struggled to keep in her scoff.  
What peaked her interest was when she caught the whiff of a musky cologne that was so obviously Maxwell Lord’s.  
Finally, she had tracked the Ordo Draco and been able to identify their latest leader.

She stayed stationary as she sniffed again, determining the presence of at least twenty men. No women. Lena shook her head, thinking of the unbridled misogyny.

“Go.” She whispered, running into the room.

Men dressed in long red gowns were standing in a circle, chanting incoherently. She clenched her jaw before coughing making everyone turn to face her, a mix of shock and fear on their faces.

The clones weren't there though, maybe they were somewhere else. Or, of course, the clones may have malfunctioned, which was always a pleasant thought.

“Miss Westenra.” A man spoke from the far corner, “I have heard so much about you.”

She recognised his scent, “As have I, Mr Lord.” She looked around the faces and spotted a familiar one, “Nice to see you, Grayson.”

Grayson narrowed his eyes, “Can’t say I feel the same.”

“I’m shutting this operation down.” Lena shouted and made sure everyone heard.

Suddenly the window shattered and Supergirl flew in. She attacked Lord to the ground and punched him unconscious.  
Lena watched in wonder as Supergirl punched most of the members.

It was Lena’s fault, truly. She should have kept an eye on him. She should have planned more thoroughly. She should have accounted for their countermeasures.  
Grayson lifted the control with a self righteous smirk on his face.

A cloud of emerald gas erupted from the corners of the room. Supergirl gagged and collapsed.  
Lena ran towards her and broke her fall.

Lena cradled Kara’s head in her hands and brushed a stray piece of hair. Lena shook her head and bit her lip to stop the tears from falling.  
It was fine. Only a bit of Kryptonite. It was okay. Kara would be okay.

She could hear Grayson escaping but she didn’t care. Kara was injured.

_Christ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, RedK isn't my style  
> Update - I really didn't like this chapter so I added some stuff to make it sound and read better


	9. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp moments, plus Grayson bashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^Camren fic, 100% recommend

Lena sat with her love cradled in her arms.  
This was how it would end. It was always going to end with Kara using her last breaths to curse at Lena. Mina had done the exact same thing.  
Lena checked for Supergirl’s pulse and sighed in relief at the beat. Weak but present.

The doors threw open and Maggie and Josef came in.  
The detective rushed to Kara’s side and then looked around.  
She pressed the communications link in her ear and spoke into her sleeve. 

“Winn, Supergirl has been affected by Kryptonite. Get the sunbed ready.”

Josef snarled and punched an unconscious Maxwell Lord until he was bleeding.

“You like hurting innocent vampires? Did you enjoy murdering my family?” He kicked him in the gut and Lena decided to intervene.

She placed her hand on Josef’s arm and pulled him away gently, “Please, Josef. Lord will be punished.”

“Alex says the DEO will detain him.” Maggie said, trying to lift Kara up.

After watching the detective struggle for a moment Lena rushed over.  
The vampire placed her hands on Kara’s back and under the bend of her knee. She shifted Kara’s weight so that she was safer by wrapping Kara’s hands around her neck.

Lena carried her bridal style to the DEO, following the memorised scent of Alex Danvers.  
It would have been romantic, if not for the precarious position Kara was in.  
Lena could feel Kara’s erratic heart beat fluctuating and she prayed to whatever powers were up there that Kara survived.

Lena ran to the main entrance of the DEO and was immediately targeted by dozens of machine guns and whatnot.

She stepped forward confidently and her shoes clicked on the smooth surface. The colour scheme was dismal but functional. She would have to talk to someone about maybe changing it from steel to more of a cobalt blue or royal red to keep in line with the Super theme.

“I need to speak to a man called J’onn.” She looked down at Kara, “It’s regarding Supergirl.”

A burly man a few inches taller than Lena approached her. He had a serious expression on his face and she guessed that was the Big Boss.

“Miss Luthor, thank you for bringing Supergirl in.” J’onn said.

Lena stayed silent as she watched Alex examine Kara. There were wires and pipes and strange numbers on a screen. Lena didn’t know what to think. So she didn’t think.  
She continued to stare through the glass door as Alex took a swab from the inside of Kara’s cheek. A detached part of Lena’s mind wondered whether that swab would pick up her own DNA from when they kissed.

“What was Supergirl doing when she was exposed to the Kryptonite?” J’onn asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lena shook her head and decided to come clean, “She was helping me to destroy The Order of The Dragon.”

J’onn froze for a moment, “The Ordo Draco? We’ve been hunting them for years.”

Lena’s voice remained monotonous. She was too drained to display her joy at identifying their leader, “Maxwell Lord is the leader. Maggie Sawyer and my friend Josef Cervenca will bring him in.”

J’onn gulped and placed his hand on Lena’s shoulder but the vampire flinched away, “Thank you, Miss Luthor.”

“Lena!” a voice came from behind.

She whipped her head around and saw Winn running towards her, “Yes?”

“Grayson got away. He managed to evade the cameras too. Your boy is good.”

She nearly forgot everyone knew her secret.

“There wasn’t a single trace of him?” She asked disbelievingly.

“Sorry.”

A sharp pain sliced through her heart. Their date, she and Kara were meant to go on a date tomorrow. Well, that was going to have to be rescheduled.  
She turned back to the alien so J’onn and Winn wouldn’t see her eyes reddening with anger.  
Kara looked so peaceful, without the weight on the world resting on her shoulders.

“You can go in, you know.” Winn said from her side, “Kara would want you there.”

She turned to face the younger man, pain and exhaustion in her voice, “I got her injured. She might not survive. I highly doubt she wants me here, Winn. But thanks for the vote of confidence.”

She could feel J’onn eyeing her strangely but her focus was sorely on Kara. She had fallen asleep now, her hair flowing around her like a waterfall.  
Alex had finished her preliminary tests and exited the room. She cast a quick glance at the vampire but didn't say anything.  
She didn't need to say anything. Alex reeked of unshed tears and bottled up emotions.  
Lena averted her gaze from the DEO agent. She owed her that much.

Lena turned to J’onn, “I don’t trust myself to not hurt Supergirl.”

The older man kept his face neutral, “I will go in with you if you fear for her life.”

“Sure.”

Lena entered the room, careful not to make any noises that would disturb Kara’s recently induced slumber.  
She sat down on a chair next to Supergirl’s sunbed and placed her hand over the alien’s.

Rubbing Kara’s hand lightly, the vampire shook her head.

“You asked me to tell you the truth, made me promise. I will tell it to you now.” Lena inhaled deeply and bit lip, watching Supergirl’s steadily rising and falling chest, “Nothing has been the same since I first saw you. You’re a magic beyond my understanding.” She stroked Kara’s hand again softly, “I know it’s impossible...you’re my Mina. But you are more than that, than her. You are Kara too. You are _Supergirl_. Come back to me, please.”

She was reminded of J’onn’s presence in the room when he let out an exaggerated sigh, “You’re going to need to sign a non-disclosure form before you leave, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled briefly, “I won’t discuss Kara’s identity with anyone. Well, not with anyone who doesn’t already know.”

J’onn shook his head, “She can't keep secrets.”

Lena laughed, and her mood was somewhat brightened. 

“Actually, Lex Luthor’s files lead me to believe Kara Danvers and Supergirl were one and the same.”

J’onn perked up at this information, “Is it possible that you could give us all of your brother’s research on aliens? It might come in handy one day.”

“Of course. But, um,” Lena looked down at their intertwined fingers, “can I stay with Kara? Just for a while, I mean.”

J’onn nodded once, formally, “Stay until she wakes up.” He moved from the far end of the room to Kara’s bed, “Don’t worry. She’s a fighter.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Lena agreed and the older man left her alone with Kara.

Lena squeezed the alien’s hand softly, just to make sure she wasn’t in some sort of nightmare.  
She observed the spike in Supergirl’s heart rate and got up.  
Lena towered over Kara as the latter’s breathing became heavy, uneven.

“What’s happening?” She panicked, “Someone help!”

The machine next to them beeped and Lena glanced around in time to see Alex coming towards her.  
She fiddled with the dials rapidly, almost hysterically.

Alex reached over and opened Supergirl’s eyes and used a flashlight to check her pupils.

“Pupils are dilated,” Alex called out to the small crowd of Winn, Lena and J’onn, “somethings wrong.”

Winn hurried to the machine, “The machine doesn’t look faulty.”

The line sank and Kara flat-lined. Lena backed away from the body while Alex and J’onn ripped open Supergirl’s suit.  
Lena averted her eyes away from Kara’s pale skin. This couldn’t be the first time she would get to see Kara’s bare chest. That would be disrespectful.

J’onn cast a glance back at the vampire, “You should go.”

Well, Lena knew when she wasn’t wanted.  
But she couldn’t leave. Not when Kara’s life had just gone. She stared through the window as Alex continued to work.

She connected paddles on to Kara’s chest and shocked her once. Twice. Thrice.

Lena could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

Alex shook her head and ran her fingers through her knotted hair. Lena could see she was struggling to hold back her own tears.

Suddenly Supergirl’s chest rose and Kara gasped. Alex rushed to her side and immediately stared taking her vitals.  
Kara coughed and looked over to where Lena was. The vampire smiled softly but it wasn’t returned.  
Instead, Kara just stared blankly at her, it was almost as if Kara was looking straight through her.

Lena shook her head and laughed humourlessly. This couldn’t be happening. As soon as she admitted her feelings towards Kara the girl didn’t remember her. Perfect.

 _‘Your friend is hot’,_ Grayson said, his voice slick with confidence, _‘but she got in the way.’_

Lena clenched her jaw before whispering through her teeth, “Grayson don’t taunt me right now.”

_‘Awww is little Lucy sad that I hurt her love? Terribly similar to what you did to Mina.’_

Lena gulped. It was true.

“Tell me where you are and we can settle this like the monsters we are.” She growled.

_'Behind L Corp, naturally. Come quickly though, I’m tired.’_

 

“You came,” Grayson said from the shadows. They were behind Lena’s company and she was angry.

The sun had done begun to rise and Lena shielded her eyes. She was still in tune with Kara’s heartbeat. It calmed her.

“What was it that you poisoned Kara with?” Lena asked, widening her stance to make herself more intimidating.

“Synthetic Kryptonite.” Grayson said, sauntering out of the shadows to the centre of the alley so that he was only a meter away from the other vampire, “Maxwell Lord made it for me.”

Lena scoffed, “I’m going to make your life a living hell, Alexander Grayson.”

She threw a punch at him, connecting her fist what Grayson’s jaw. He stumbled back and touched his hand to his face.

“You’ve got faster.” Grayson narrowed his eyes. 

Lena raised her eyebrow in agreement. As much as she hated the man, she did enjoy that she didn’t have to hold back.  
He lunged at her, teeth bared. Grayson managed to bite her shoulder.

Lena groaned and clutched her wound. She applied pressure to limit the amount of blood-loss.  
Grayson stepped back and Lena took the opportunity to swipe his feet from under him. Grayson collapsed on the floor.

Lena ran to his side and she punched his face repeatedly. The bruises started appearing and Lena smirked.

Suddenly, Grayson screamed in agony. He started squirming underneath Lena, who was very confused.  
She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was directly on top of them. Grayson hadn’t perfected his serum yet.  
She smiled with victory and got off the older man.

“Don’t worry, dear Alexander,” Lena watched as the flames licked his skin, “I won’t let you die alone. I will watch over you till the sun burns through your carcass and the worms gnaw at your flesh.”

Grayson coughed up some blood, “Y-you can’t kill me... I’m Dracula.”

Lena stepped on his throat, “You will be dead in two to three minutes.” She crouched down and wrapped her hands around his throat, “Goodbye, Alexander Grayson.”

Tears welled up in her eyes and blurred her vision. She thought of Mina and the hurt and frustration that had built up over the years. Lena bit her lip and sighed, watching Grayson struggle against her grip.  
His eyes flashed red and then they were overcome by a blackness that matched his heart.

Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Grayson’s lifeless corpse lay in the alley, scratches and blood covering his body. Lena kneeled next to him and allowed a small smile to grace her features. She laughed. It was over. It was really over.

She heard another increase in Kara’s heart beat. She shook her head as she remembered that minor problem.

Lena ran back to the DEO and breathed a sigh of relief. Kara looked better, her pale skin looked pinker.  
The alien was awake and talking animatedly to Alex and Winn. She was smiling, a carefree look in her eyes.  
Lena bit her lip to suppress the smile when Kara glanced over at her.

Kara asked Alex and Winn to leave.

Alex passed her in the doorway, “Thank you for bringing her here.”

Lena shook her head, “I was sure you could help.”

Alex nodded and left the two alone.

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Lena said, smoothing the other girl’s hair down softly, “I got you injured.”

Supergirl shook her head, grinning, “I’m fine. And how long have you known I’m Supergirl?”

“Since the start.” Lena bit the inside of her cheek guiltily.

“Hm.” Kara said, “Thanks for accepting me.”

“So you do remember me then?” Lena asked, recalling the distant look on the alien’s face earlier.

“Yes...” Kara dragged out the syllable, “I am not sure what happened earlier. Alex said that it was an impure form of Kryptonite.”

“I heard.”

“I was listening in to your conversation with Grayson.” Kara looked down at her fingers and grabbed at Lena’s hands, “Are you okay?”

“Surprisingly. I will need to tell Maggie about the body.” Lena said.

“Look, I think we should be completely honest with each other now.” Kara breathed deeply, “You know I’m Supergirl and I know you’re a vampire. Is there anything else you have lied about?”

Lena shook her head and whispered her answer, “No. I... I care about you. More than I have ever cared about anyone.”

Kara sighed and smiled, running her fingers along the other girl’s arm, “Does that scare you?”

“Very much.” She gulped, “But... you make me happy and I don’t have bloodlust when I’m around you so that’s good.”

“Lena,” Kara said, her tongue darting out to lick her chapped lips, “I think I love you. I know it hasn’t been very long since we started whatever _we_ are but...when you know, you know, right?”

Lena laughed out a breath and put her forehead against Kara’s, “I love you too, Kara Zor-El.”

She shut her eyes, revelling in this feeling of acceptance and joy. Lena hadn’t forgotten Mina, there was always a part of her that would love Mina. But she was _in love_ with Kara.  
Lena touched Kara’s cheek and leaned in. But something stopped her.

Kara gave off a scent of annoyance and fear. The vampire frowned and found her companion to have tensed.  
Lena opened her eyes slowly and took in Kara’s state.  
Kara was staring at her again, confusion etched in her features.

Lena tentatively placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder reassuringly. She would be Kara’s tether from whatever world she was trapped in.

“Kara?” Lena whispered, “You okay?”

“Who are you?”

Goddammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I don't know how I feel about this chapter.
> 
> Lemme know what you think as always!


	10. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter guys!!

Lena sat with Kara until the alien fell asleep. Apparently Kara didn’t remember her. Lena tried not to let that get to her but she was breaking apart inside.

Maggie and Josef had turned up at the DEO with an incapacitated Maxwell Lord. 

Josef noticed her and signalled to Maggie that he was going. Silently, Josef opened the door and stood next to Lena, staring at Kara's frail figure. 

“How are you holding up?” He asked.

Lena flailed her hands indifferently, “Better than Kara, I guess.”

“Well I just came to tell you we got Lord. Alex Danvers agreed to let us watch the live camera feed from the room next to them.”

Lena didn’t want to leave Kara but she needed to see what Maxwell Lord had to say for himself.

She got of the chair and with one last look at Kara, she exited the room.  
Josef directed her to a small room on the other side of the building.

The room had about 20 monitors in it, not counting those suspended from the wall. Lena looked at the technology with awe. The room was a dark grey, maybe black but it seemed darker, colder than the outside. Maybe that was because Kara was injured.

J'onn didn't bat an eye when Lena entered the room, he just continued to stare at a computer. Lena stretched her neck to see Lord on the screen. He was surrounded by a cylinder of clear glass, standing with his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, the red top he was wearing looking awfully similar to those issued by The Order.  
Lena clenched her fists at her sides, trying not to get angry.

Alex appeared at the edge of the shot and J'onn turned up the volume.

"Maxwell Lord." She said, a detached edge to her voice, "I should have guessed you were the leader."

He shrugged his shoulders, "And yet, you didn't."

Alex crossed her arms, "What did you put in the Kryptonite to make it impure?”

Lord scoffed, "What? No foreplay? Well then, I hurt the wrong sister."

Alex narrowed her eyes and approached the cage. Only now did Lena notice the slight blue shimmer to the glass, as if it was electrified.

"You're looking at life imprisonment in a state-of-the-art facility if you don’t talk so I suggest we move this along." Alex replied calmly.

Lord stepped towards the glass and sighed, "The Kryptonite was supposed to be a good creation, for when Supergirl or Superman got out of control. It was meant to be a contingency."

"Yet you used it for malicious purposes.”

"No." Lord shook his head, "I gave it to Alexander Grayson, one of my workers. He did this to your sister, you should be hunting him, not me."

"Alexander Grayson is dead. Lucy Westenra killed him." Alex said and Lena tried not to storm in there and chastise her for telling yet another person about her identity.

Lord's eyes lit up, "She's real? I thought he was just hallucinating about her existence."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Tell us what you put in the Kryptonite."

"Nothing. I cut it with a synthesising agent which allows the Kryptonite to be released at specific times, for instance when someone's heart is beating."

"Who’s heart is it connected to?" Alex asked.

"Alexander Grayson's."

Lena shook her head, "Impossible."

Before anyone could stop her, Lena stormed into the adjacent room. Lord looked at her with wonder and he placed his hands on the glass. Lena had to refrain herself from the sadistic chuckle that bubbled in her throat when he recoiled from the shock.

"Grayson is dead, the Kryptonite cannot be connected to him." Lena said, her accent slipping into English.

Lord smiled, "You're right, that was a lie. I just wanted to meet you, Miss Westenra."

Lena winced, "Don’t call me that."

Alex butted in to the conversation before Lord could say anything else creepy, "So, who is connected to the Kryptonite? Last chance before you get solitary confinement for the rest of your miserable life."

"Me. I am." Lord said, gesturing to his heart with a smirk, "You have to kill me to save Kara."

Lena glanced at Alex, whose face was pale, "We have to take that deal."

J’onn came in, his serious expression never faltering, “We can’t just kill prisoners, Lena.”

“What a shame, Miss Westenra.” Lord drawled out, “Sorry about your relationship. I hear it was only just starting out.”

Alex pursed her lips, “J’onn, this is my sister we’re talking about. Please. I am begging you.”

“Kara needs to remember me.” Lena stated.

J’onn shook his head, “The DEO does not negotiat--”

A shot rang out in the room and Lena turned around to see the door to the cage opened, with Maxwell Lord collapsed in a heap on the floor. Alex stood on top of him, her gun still pointed at the man.

“Agent Danvers, that was a direct order.” The director said, his voice harsh. 

Alex rolled her eyes and put her gun in her thigh holster, “It was an icer. I just knocked him out so we could get him to surgery and save Kara’s memories.”

J’onn clenched his jaw but helped Alex drag Lord to theatre where he could be operated on.  
Lena looked around pointlessly. What was she meant to do now?

She decided on the best course of action which was to see if Kara remembered her at all.

Kara was awake, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she used her x-ray vision to check for internal injuries.

Lena knocked on the door, feeling as if she was intruding.

“May I come in?” She asked, using her English accent, thinking it might spark up a memory in the back of Kara’s mind.

“Sure.” Kara sat up properly and made room for Lena at the end of her bed.

“You still don’t remember me do you?” Lena asked, already knowing the answer. 

At least Kara had the decency to look apologetic, “Sorry.”

This made the vampire smiled, “We had a rule about that word, you know? We said it too often so you said we should do a punishm--”

“Look, I don’t mean to be rude,” Kara interrupted, “But I don’t know who you are. And all this stuff you’re saying doesn’t mean anything to me.”

Lena wanted to reach out and grab her hands, force her to understand, to feel what she felt. But she caught herself in time, wiping the stray tear off her cheek.

“You must remember me. Lex Luthor was my adoptive brother.” Lena tried desperately, “I... I own L-Corp now. You did a puff piece on me a few weeks ago. Please, Kara. I can’t lose you too.” Like she lost Mina.

Kara shook her head sadly, adamantly, “I don’t know what to say, Ma’am.”

“Say you remember me.” Lena cried out with frustration, “Lena Luthor. Lucy Westenra.”

For a second Kara looked like she remembered. A spark ignited in her eyes that Lena had come to recognise as determination. For a second, she looked like _her_ Kara again.  
Lena stretched out her hand to brush a stray piece of hair away from Kara’s face. The alien didn’t flinch away like Lena had expected.

Kara reached up and grasped her hand, “I don’t know anyone called Lucy Westenra or whatever else you said. You must be mistaking me for someone else.”

“You are one in a million, Kara. I couldn’t mistake you even if I tried.” Lena smiled softly and left a confused Supergirl to mull over her feelings.

“Lena!” She heard in the distance.

She spotted Winn bounding towards her and smiled. At least he hadn’t changed. Winn was always going to be energetic and optimistic despite his father.

“What do you have?” Lena questioned.

“Alex found a microchip hidden next to Lord’s heart. She took it out, but we don’t know specifically what it does.” Winn explained, showing Lena his IPad, “These spikes are consistent with Maxwell Lord’s heartbeat and the times Kara’s memory went.”

Lena nodded in understanding, “So that’s proof, correct?”

“Yeah, but Kara’s memories couldn’t be restored.” Winn stated before he frowned, “Hey, where did she go?”

Lena turned around to find Kara wasn’t in her bed. She ran to the room and found no trace of the alien.

Lena opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.  
It was okay. Kara was fine, she could handle herself.

She sniffed; Kara’s scent was still present so she hadn’t been erased. Lena listened for Kara’s heartbeat and sighed with relief as she tuned in.

“I have her,” She told Winn, pointing to her ears, “She seems upset.”

Winn nodded and gestured behind him, “Should I go get Alex?”

“No. I’ve got it.” Lena stated as she ran to Kara’s location.

 

Lena smiled softly, realising where they were – the alley where she and Supergirl first met. Kara was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees, tear stains on her cheeks. Kara was still in her Supergirl suit but she looked powerless against her emotions.

The vampire coughed and Kara glanced up at the noise.

“I hope I didn’t disturb you.” Lena said, “May I sit?”

Kara nodded and Lena sat next to her. Lena didn’t want to spook the girl so she refrained from hugging her.

“This place is special isn’t it?” Kara sniffed, “It means something, right?”

Lena licked her lips and nodded, “It’s where we first met.”

Kara didn’t respond. She just leaned into the vampire’s side, eyes closed.

“Can I tell you our story?” Lena asked self-consciously, stroking Kara’s velvet soft hair.

Kara sighed and lifted her head, “No.”

Lena gulped. That was a stupid question. Why would Kara want to know about some random person who was claiming to be her love?

“I want to do this the proper way, instead of you telling me who we were.” Kara said.

“Are you still willing to give us a shot?” Lena searched the other girl’s eyes for hesitation.

“Of course. I feel something more when I’m around you and I want to explore that.” Kara intertwined their fingers, “How much do you know about me?”

“Your name is Kara Zor-El, you came from Krypton. You are Supergirl.” Lena said, stroking her thumb over the alien’s, “You haven’t talked a lot about Krypton though.”

“I don’t like talking about that.” Kara responded, staring at their hands, “Eliza, my adoptive mother, she warned me about ‘stranger danger’. But...do you wanna get out of here?”

Lena barked out a laugh, “We planned a date actually, before this all went down.”

Kara got off the floor and dusted herself off before helping Lena up too.

“Well, who am I to destroy our plans?” Kara smiled.

“Do you trust me?” Lena asked, to which Kara merely nodded.

Lena sighed happily and grabbed Kara’s hand. She let out a burst of energy and before they knew it they were at the alien bar.

Kara laughed and clutched Lena’s hands tighter.  
The vampire allowed herself to be pulled into the bar. At least Supergirl was able too remember that much.

It seemed like the only thing Kara didn’t remember was her. Grayson and Lord had erased her from Kara’s mind. But that didn’t matter too much. Kara still wanted to try to make it work so that was a positive.

Kara found Maggie and the rest of the gang at the back of the bar.

James gave them both a hug, “How you holding up, Lena?”

“Good.” She looked over at Kara and then down to their still adjoined hands, “Better.”

James smiled, “Great. Let’s drink.”

He made room for the pair and they sat down. Kara looked lost for a second but the vampire rubbed her back, comfortingly.

“You like to get a club soda.” Lena whispered into her ear.

“No I... I hate drinking club soda.” Kara whispered back.

She frowned.

Alex spoke up from the pool table, “Oh, Winn managed to find out what the chip did. It erased memories of you and of The Order.”

Lena tried to suppress her grin, “You don’t know who Mon-El is, do you?”

Kara shook her head and Maggie laughed from behind Alex.

Alex answered, “He was this asshole that you dated for a minute who turned out to be the enemy.”

“Oh...well I’m glad that’s over then.” Kara said, rubbing her forehead before turning to the bartender, “JD on the rocks please.”

“That’s my girl!” Alex shouted, “Lena, look after her. I have a whole task force if you make a wrong move.”

“Alex...” Kara whined.

“Hey, if I had to endure Alex’s threats she has to as well.” James stated, sipping his beer.

Winn mockingly let out a sob, “I never made it past 1st base with Kara so I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex came to sit next to Kara, snaking an arm around her sister’s shoulders, “What are you guys planning to do then?”

“Not sure.” Kara said, “But we have agreed that we are special to each other and that warrants enough interest for us to explore it.”

Lena squeezed her hand, “I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“But the memories you two made, what happens with them?” Maggie asked, hugging her girlfriend from behind.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Lena stated. It was only then when she realised how lax her language had become. She chuckled to herself, “I am glad everything is okay though.”

Maggie sighed, “Well, the police found Grayson’s body earlier and I’m the lead detective so I will try not to catch you.”

“Lord’s being detained by the DEO for the rest of his life.” Alex stated, downing the rest of her beer, “Thanks for that capture.”

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without Maggie and Josef.” Lena smiled.

“Speaking of,” Maggie turned around and grabbed a man who was chatting up an alien near them, “I thought he should be invited.”

“Josef.” Lena nodded, “Hope you are well, brother.”

“I’m fine. Could use a massage though.” He said, flexing his muscles.

“Ask your new companion,” Lena joked, “I believe she’s quite transfixed with you.”

“Did you two date?” Kara asked, looking between the two vampires.

“You’ve actually asked that before.” She replied.

“Used to, it didn’t go very well.” Josef answered.

“Where’s Jess?” She asked, narrowing her eyes at her fellow vampire.

“At Lord Tech. Apparently, seeing as Maxwell has been arrested, I own Lord Technologies.” He raised his eyebrows and grinned with excitement.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Supergirl, her expression suddenly serious, “Kara, I have to tell you something.” The vampire said.

Their friends stirred and shuffled until Kara and Lena were left at the bar.

“I get that you don’t remember me and that you wish to take _this_ slow but...please just give me a chance to show you what we were. You mean a lot to me.”

Kara looked at her with wonder and amazement in her eyes. She opened her mouth but Lena beat her to it.

“You don’t need to say anything. I just wanted you to know.” Lena nodded, her lips tightening into a smile.

“You’re such a sap.” Kara said as she grabbed Lena by the back of her head and moulded their lips together.

Lena laughed into their kiss. This was how it was meant to be.

She closed her eyes and committed the moment to memory.  
One day, when they were older they would look back on this exact minute and remember it as when they both fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been fun. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> hmu on tumblr @squidding if you're bored


End file.
